Through The Eyes ( ON HOLD )
by Disney4Lyfe
Summary: " Sometimes I wonder... What's going on inside your head? Sometimes... I don't need to wonder that... Because I can look into your eyes... and feel your pain... " There are some things we can't see in a person unless we take a walk in their shoes.
1. Part 1: Jordan

**A Boy's Point of View**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic here! I've been thinking about signing up on but always denied myself because I thought my writing wasn't good enough on a website filled with amazing writers. BUT I took the chance! So, this story will be about Riley's new crusher Jordan! You may have seen him in the new short film " Riley's First Date?" and, boy, did I fall in love with that kid! This story shows how Jordan's been handling his life before meeting Riley and guess who's in it?JORDAN'S EMOTIONS! Out of all the emotions other than Riley's emotions, Jordan's emotions are my favorite. Quick note: I've noticed that Jordan's Disgust looks quite feminine ( If you look closely you'll see his Disgust has curves and legs like Riley's Disgust ) So I've decided to change his Disgust into a boy-just to be sure. Really hope you love this story. On with the story!**

* * *

Joy stood there staring at the monitor, holding his hat. Two people stared back at him with love in their eyes. " Hello, my son..." The woman cooed. " Welcome to the world, Jordan..." Joy tilted his head, his brown curly hair falling in his face " Jordan...?" he whispered. Taking dainty steps with his bare feet, Joy walked up to a small console with a single button. _Should I touch it? Maybe if I touch it..._ Joy hesitated but pushed the button, a pale yellow glow emitting from it. Then...He heard the most wonderful laugh... He looked at the screen, a smile forming on his lips. " Oh, look, Roger... His first laugh..." The woman beamed with happiness. It was as if Joy had felt her rays of happiness bounce off of him. " He's gonna grow up to be a handsome young man..." The man stared down at his newborn son, tears welling in his eyes. Joy chuckled as he pressed the button again. This was kinda fun! Suddenly...he heard a new voice behind him

" Hello..."

Joy turned around to see a short, chubby, tear-dropped shaped, blue emotion. He had the same outfit as he had. _Who is this guy?_ " I'm Sadness..." The blue emotion said, answering Joy's thoughts. "Sadness" waddled over to the single button console and stared at the monitor. Joy stared at Sadness. _He can press the button if he wants... Why isn't he pressing it?_ Joy tapped his shoulder " Dude, just press the button." Sadness looked down at the button, his round glasses slightly slipping down. " What will it do...?" Joy face-palmed and tugged at his curls " If you would just press the gosh-darn thing, you would know.." Sadness shrugged and pressed his hand on the button, a faint blue glow surrounding it. A cry was heard and the two awkward emotions looked up at the monitor. " Maybe its time we took him home, dear.." The man said as he reached out to caress his son's head. " Yes, we should go..." The woman looked down at her newborn son lovingly. Soon, the monitor dimmed before fading into darkness. Joy chuckled " Cool..." He stuck his hands in his sweater pockets and stared at Sadness. Sadness stared back. Joy stared back. " Dude...What're you lookin' at?" They said at the same time. Joy laughed and lightly hit Sadness' shoulder. " Come on... Let's check this place out" He said, wrapping a brotherly arm around his shorter companion.

* * *

 **There we go! First chapter! It was super short but I promise, things'll pick up soon. I wanted Jordan's Joy and Sadness to have a brotherly relationship :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Team Spirits

**Author's Note: Couldn't stay away XD This chapter's going to introduce Jordan's emotions**

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years for Jordan. The little boy was now two years old and his mind had grown since he was born. Joy and Sadness weren't the only emotions now. Soon after Jordan's birth, Fear came along. Then came Disgust, and finally Anger. The emotions had personalities of their own. Joy was always in the mood for crazy shenanigans and was, believe it or not, the most mischievous out of all the five emotions. He sometimes tended to be a little loud and rough, but he cared dearly for his fellow co-workers. Sadness was, by far, the smartest emotion. He'd spend his days reading mind manuals or sitting on the floor staring out at the five islands that stood before Headquarters

" Sadness, come on! Join the fun, ol' buddy!" Joy would cheerfully suggest.

" I would if I could...But I can't...So I shan't" He'd soullessly reply, not taking his gaze from the five islands.

" No idea what that means but fine by me, bro" Joy would then run off to Disgust or Anger to annoy.

Either way, Sadness preferred to keep to himself most of the time. Disgust was...well... Disgust was almost always annoyed with his co-workers. He'd get annoyed when Joy pestered him, he'd get annoyed when Fear was constantly ranting all the "possibilities" of Jordan getting hurt, he'd get annoyed when Sadness sprawled all over the console in a fit of tears, but what annoyed him the most ( Along with his unruly curly hair ) was Anger's outbursts of rage. But, on some occasions, Disgust would show appreciation to his fellow emotions. Fear was always the nervous wreck. He'd pace up and down Headquarters with Joy pacing after him ( who'd make useless attempts to calm Fear down, usually frightening the poor guy even more ) mumbling about Jordan's fears, earthquakes, tsunamis, etc... Fear was fiercely dedicated to keeping Jordan safe. Though, sometimes, Fear would show excitement in things if it means Jordan will be safe. Now, finally, we're down to Anger, the last of Jordan's emotions to appear in his life. Anger didn't tolerate unfairness to his little boy, so he was up at the console in an instant. Anger always burned his cap in his fits of rage so the emotions had to order loads of caps from the Mindworkers to provide for Anger ( Anger hated exposing his curly hair ). The Emotions have come a long way for their boy. But Jordan's adventure in life is only just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2 :Wonders of Family

**Author's Note: Guys, I am soo sorry the wait. I had been writing the 3rd chapter right after I posted the 2nd chapter but my computer chose the RIGHT time to shut down :D Nice computer, huh?! And before I knew it, I had school and was really busy. So anyway, here's the 3rd chapter. This is the chapter that starts the whole story.**

* * *

" Jordy... Wakey, wakey... HEY! JORDAN!"

Jordan's eyes snapped open as he felt soft cotton hit his face . Charlotte Olivero, Jordan's 5 year old sister, had started hitting him with his own pillow. " WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Charlotte yelled, hitting Jordan with all the strength her tiny body could muster. " Ok, OK! Enough!" Jordan grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Charlotte folded her arms and glared at him " Daddy says it's time to go. He also says if you don't get up early after today, _I'm_ gonna be your new wake-up call!" She said with pride. Jordan ran his fingers through his curly hair and groaned " I don't think I ordered a wake-up call" He said, rubbing his eyes " And I especially don't think I ordered _you_ as my wake-up call" Charlotte looked quite hurt but she quickly replaced with defiance " How 'bout I make Daddy your wake-up call?"

With that, she turned around and screamed:

"DAAAAAADDDDY!"

Jordan yelped and quickly covered her mouth " Shh, shh, quiet!" Charlotte simply looked up and smiled, her eyes closing from the immense satisfaction she was feeling. Tearing away from Jordan's grip, she ran downstairs smiling like a giddy idiot...At least that's what Jordan was thinking. "Good grief, she's weird" He grumbled as he snatched his cap of his door and stomped downstairs.

* * *

Anger pressed another button before throwing his cap of and stomping towards the couch. " WHOEVER SAID HE WANTED SOME BOGUS WAKE-UP CALL!?" Sadness looked down while tugging at a curl " I guess Dad did..." Disgust flicked a control at the console " Yeah, well _Daddy_ should mind his own boring business. And who told him make Charlotte wake us up. We could have woken up just fine without her." Joy, however, kept staring at the monitor. He saw how Jordan was stomping down the stairs. That's not a good way to start a promising day.

"Jordan, buddy, you'll wake the neighbors up with all that stomping" He whispered as he pressed a button and pulled a lever. This made Jordan calm down and soften his steps. " That's better!" Joy smiled with pride as he turned around, only to find Anger glaring up at him. Joy waved at him " Hi-" " DON"T "HI" ME! What's the deal?!" Joy chuckled at Anger's expression " Dude, I'm just livening things up a little! Chill _out!_ " At that emphasized _"out"_ , he flicked Anger's hat off. Before Anger could strangle the living crap out of Joy, Fear intervened " Uh, Dudes? We're at the dinner table." The Emotions ran up to the console and looked up at the monitor. Jordan was staring at his bowl of cereal. Sadness looked back at Joy and Anger, who were still glaring daggers at each other, well, in Joy's case, making funny faces. " Guys, can we forget this? Our cereal's getting soggy. Jordan doesn't like that..."

* * *

Jordan snapped out of his trance and ate a spoonful of cereal. It was kind of soft, but still eatable. Jordan's father, Roger Olivero, was currently fixing lunch for his two kids. Charlotte pushed her now bowl of milk back and hopped out of her seat " Daddy? I don't wanna be late for the bus." Roger looked down at his daughter " Hmm... Of course you don't. I'm nearly finished. " Jordan was staring at his father. He knew he was feigning happiness. There was a family member missing... Katherine Olivero...

Katherine had passed away while giving birth to Charlotte. Since then, Roger had not been himself. There would be times where he would show genuine happiness...But other times, he'd just sit and stare at the TV watching " Food Network" all day. Katherine loved that channel. Of course, Katherine's death left an impact on Jordan. In fact, it had created a core memory, a sad one to be exact. The core memory was a deep shade of blue and had created " Mom Island ". After the tragedy, Jordan strayed away from his father. He didn't know how to talk to him anymore. Jordan shook his head and pushed his bowl of cereal away. Charlotte grabbed her Dora The Explorer backpack and took her lunch from the table " Thanks, Daddy! Bye! Have a good day!" Roger waved back at her before handing Jordan his lunch. " Have a good day at school, son..." He said rather plainly. Jordan took it and brought his cap over his eyes " Thanks.." He mumbled before grabbing his sister's hand and walking out the door.

* * *

Sadness pressed one finger on a button. He only pressed one finger on it because he didn't want to cause _strong_ sadness. It wasn't really the time for that. Fear suddenly pulled a lever " AH! Aw, crap- CHARLOTTE!" Joy looked up the monitor and saw Charlotte running ahead of Jordan. " Hold our hand! " Fear pulled two levers at once, making Jordan run forward and grab his little sister. " Phew... _That_ was a close one." Fear took his cap off and and ran fingers through his hair. The Emotions were snapped back to reality when they heard a horn honk. The bus was here. Anger face palmed " Aw, SERIOUSLY!" He pushed two buttons, which made Jordan pull his sister and run to the bus. This only made Charlotte drop her lunch bag " My lunch!" She cried. Anger and Disgust each pressed a button, which made Jordan groan and run back for her lunch. He quickly picked it up and ran back. The bus driver pressed the horn again. Jordan growled, picked Charlotte up and ran to the bus. As they boarded the bus, Mr. Kingsley, the bus driver, looked at Jordan " I told ya' once, I told ya' twice, Olivero. As soon as you hear my horn honking, you come running. You got that? " Jordan looked down " Yes, sir..." " Good. Take a seat." Charlotte took her seat next to her kindergarten friends while Jordan looked for his own friends. They'd usually be on the bus by now.

" Hey! Jordan!" A voice called out.

Jordan turned and saw his friends, Damon Jackson, Elijah Hall, and Stevie Myers. Those were the couple of idiots that were Jordan's best friends. Damon was a dark skinned 12 year old boy with an afro Jordan secretly adored. He was the oldest out of the four by 8 months and was the calmest and maturest one. Elijah was a light skinned 12 year old boy with long, dirty blonde hair. He was the craziest and most immature one of the group. Stevie was a fair skinned 12 year old boy with ruffled brown hair. He was the smartest one of the group. They were an unlikely group of friends, really.

Jordan took his seat next to Stevie. " Hey, dudes. Hows' it goin'? " Damon shrugged " Low-key." Jordan looked out the window " Same.." Elijah nudged Jordan's shoulder " Got in trouble with the bus driver because of your little sis' again? " He asked. " Pssh, how'd you even guess? " Elijah patted his back " I feel you. My big sister kept me waiting because she had to put all that gooney makeup on. I'm glad she moved out " Stevie rolled his eyes " Why didn't you simply go without her? " Elijah stared off in space for a moment before replying " I never even thought of that..." Jordan chuckled at his friends idiocy. They really cheered him up when he was feeling down. To Jordan, most of the time it's your friends that keep you going... Not your family.

* * *

" Dudes! Check it out! Friendship Island's on a roll!" Joy gestured his co-workers to the large window overlooking the Personality Islands. Friendship Island showed 4 statues of boys resembling Jordan, Elijah, Damon and Stevie making a friendly huddle. It was currently glowing and there were faint laughing sounds coming from it. Disgust shrugged " Could've done better" Joy flicked his hat off " Why ya' have to be such a turd, man? " Disgust snatched his hat up from the ground " First of all: GRODY, DUDE! And second of all: How am I being a turd? " Joy chuckled " It's pretty ironic how you can be a disgusting lil' turd when you're the emotion Disgust! Hahahaha..." Joy walked up to the skateboarding part of Headquarters and took one from the rack " I'm gonna shred some waves, tell me when we get to school"

" The phrase "shredding waves" refers to surfing..." Sadness mumbled. " Pssh, who cares? It's basically the same thing, you're just not doing it on water. Ho-HOO! You just got _chirped!_ " Joy chuckled as he mounted his skateboard and took off. Disgust shook his head at him before stomping off, grumbling " I am not a crappy turd " under his breath continuously. Anger folded his arms and stared out the window. His eyes settled on Mom Island. He sighed and put a hand on the window, gazing longingly at the island " Why did you have to go...? " He whispered.

* * *

The bus pulled up at Cloverdale Academy and parked. Kids swarmed off the bus, big and small. Jordan, Damon, Elijah and Stevie were the last to get off. As Jordan got off the bus he noticed Charlotte standing in front the school doors. Jordan rolled his eyes " Ugh, again? " he grumbled as he walked to her. " Charlotte, what are you doing? Get to class before you're late. " He said. Charlotte dug in her skirt pocket and took out a piece of paper " Here. Another note of encouragement! " Elijah snorted. Jordan quickly took the note from her and stuffed it in his pocket. " Good. Now get to class." Charlotte nodded and ran down the hall into her classroom. Elijah shook his head " She seems like a crap-load of annoyance. " He said. Jordan shrugged " Let's get to class " With that, the four friends walked down the hall to the destination.

* * *

 **Author's Note: WOOOOOW! This took me, like, 5 hours to finish! 6 if you count revising. So we see how Jordan feels about his family and his past... Things will get better in the later chapters though. Just sit back enjoy the show!**

 **P.S If you've seen the anime " Clannad" you'll see how much Elijah reminds you of the comical character Youhei Sunohara :D I love that idiot!**

 **Just to let you guys know, Jordan doesn't _hate_ Charlotte. He just doesn't know how to act as a big brother without the caring support of his mother**

 **Do you know how much teenage terms I had to look up to fit the right moods?!**

l


	4. Chapter 3 :Reconciliation

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, guys! This chapter will get you right in the feels! Hopefully... This is my first try at writing feely stuff...**

 **I Forgot to say one important thing!: I do not own Inside Out or any characters ( But i do own Charlotte, Damon, Elijah, Stevie, Roger, and Katherine ) or media. I just own the story. You may continue ^-^**

* * *

Jordan waited by the school doors fiddling around with his fingers. " What is taking that kid so long...? " He grumbled under his breath. It always took Charlotte a long time to get out of kindergarten because they had this cute little goodbye song they'd sing everyday after school. 3 minutes passed and Charlotte wasn't out yet. " Doesn't she know she has someone waiting for her? " Jordan groaned as he pushed the school doors open and walked to her kindergarten door. The door was cracked open a little and Jordan peeked through. There were no other children there. In fact, the only people there were Mrs. Fischer, Charlotte's kindergarten teacher, and Charlotte herself. Mrs. Fischer was kneeling in front of Charlotte and saying something. Charlotte had her face in her hands. Jordan put his ear to the door. He finally heard what they were saying.

" But when I look at the other kids with mommies... *sniffle*... I wonder... why I don't have one..."

" Lottie, not every child in the world has mommies..."

" Well, why did I have to be one of them... I didn't do anything wrong..."

" Sweetie, I'm sure if you ask your father or your brother, they'd tell you how your mother was like..."

Jordan widened his eyes. Charlotte had asked them how their mother was like but always got a short answer, such as " She was nice " or " She was cool ". Stuff like that. Jordan peeked inside the classroom once more.

Charlotte tugged at her brown curly hair and wiped her eyes. Mrs. Fischer took a Kleenex from her desk and wiped Charlotte's nose. " There. All better? " Mrs. Fischer smiled. Charlotte nodded and put her backpack on.

Jordan looked down at the ground. He never knew that Charlotte felt that way. When he heard Charlotte saying goodbye to Mrs. Fischer, he quickly ran out outside to act as if he never heard any of their private conversation. Soon after he had ran out, Charlotte came out, _smiling_. " Hello, big brother! Sorry I was late! " Jordan stared at her intently, as if he were trying to see through the barrier Charlotte had put around herself.

" Jordan? Why're staring at me like a creep? "

Jordan was snapped out of his trance and shook his head. " Come on..." He took her hand in his and walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

Joy sat on the couch tuning his electric guitar. What Charlotte said in her classroom had him thinking. _Are we being a good brother? Maybe if Mom were here, she'd know what to do..._

" Joy? "

Joy looked up to see Sadness staring at him. " Oh, what's up Sadness? " Sadness looked down at the ground and tugged at his curls " I've been thinking-" Joy chuckled " _That's_ dangerous! Heheh-" Sadness stomped his foot " Joy, I'm serious! " Joy stopped laughing at once as he stared at the blue emotion. He _was_ serious. Sadness took off his cap and sat down next to Joy, who scooted over to him. " Joy... Do you think... I-I mean, I've been noticing that we've been... Sort of _mean_ to Charlotte... After we heard how she felt about Mm...Mo- *sniffle*" Joy sighed and looked away. Sadness could never say "Mom" without bursting into tears. " Come on, Sadness... Don't cry right now. " He whispered as he ruffled Sadness' hair. Sadness quickly took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

" I know, I know... Sorry..." Joy smiled and strummed the guitar. It made a booming noise which made all the other emotions cover their ears. Disgust groaned " Joy, how many times must we tell you? Don't play that thing so loud! " Joy shrugged " It's supposed to be loud! " Anger looked up at the monitor " Oh, great! Look! " Fear yelped. Disgust scoffed. Sadness whimpered. Joy sighed.

* * *

Jordan stared at the note taped on the front door. He shook his head in disappointment.

 _Jordan and Charlotte:_

 _I might be coming home late again. My apologies. You know where_

 _the key is. Eat dinner, do your homework, and go to bed._

 _Love: Daddy_

Jordan sighed. Charlotte tugged his sleeve " Jordan? You do know where the key is, right? " Jordan got down on his knees and dug his hand in the flowerpot near the door " Of course I know " he said, pulling out the spare key " If I didn't, do you really think he would leave us locked out of the house? " _He probably would..._ Jordan erased the thought from his mind ( Thanks to Sadness ) and unlocked the door. Charlotte ran inside, jumped on the couch and switched on the TV. " Hey, Charlotte! Do you have any homework? " Jordan asked while turning the lamp on. Charlotte shook her head " Nope! In kindergarten, you don't get any homework! " Jordan smiled and and put his backpack down. He only had History homework to do for the night, which was great because he rocked at History. Jordan gestured Charlotte over to him " Come on, you gotta change clothes." Charlotte looked down at herself and saw that she was in her little sailor outfit." Whoops! I forgot! " She hopped off the couch and ran upstairs, with Jordan following close behind.

" Come on, hold still." Jordan put a pink tank top on Charlotte while she put on some sky blue shorts. " Hey, Jordan? Can you ask Daddy to give me a middle name? " Jordan raised an eyebrow as he threw on his AC/DC shirt ( Which was his favorite band group ) " Ok... What middle name would you like? "

" A!" She replied with enthusiasm

" _A?_ You want your middle name to be a letter? "

" Mmhmm! I want my name to be just like the spider in " Charlotte's Web ". Charlotte A. Cavatica! It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think? "

" Ha, yeah it does. So how are you gonna change your _last_ name, hmm? " Jordan said with a smug smirk on his face.

Charlotte stared at him for a moment " Good question, big brother..." Jordan smiled and breathed out a laugh. Inside his mind, The Emotions were satisfied at the moment. Joy pressed another button " Dudes, this is the bomb! We're getting along with Charlotte more! She's so cute! She wants to be named after the spider! Haha! " Disgust nodded " Yeah, I guess she's a nice little sister " Anger nudged him, a playful smirk on his face " Of _course_ she is! We just have to get used to it more. " Outside of his mind, Charlotte had run downstairs. " Charlotte? What would you like for dinner? " He asked, walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Charlotte peeked over the couch and scratched her huge wad of curly hair " Do we have any Mac n Cheese cups? " She asked. Jordan laughed " Yeah, we do..." He said as he took out two Mac n Cheese cups from the cupboard. Charlotte stared at him as he took the plastic sealing off and put it in the microwave. " Big brother? Do you know how to cook? " Jordan looked over his shoulder at her " Well, considering I only know how to _prepare_ Mac n Cheese cups, I don't think I know how." After that, he closed the microwave door and set it on 1 minute. Charlotte thought about what Mrs. Fischer had told her after school. _Should I ask... Maybe if I ask..._

 _"_ Did Mommy know how to cook? "

Jordan went rigid. The Emotions jaws dropped. Joy immediately snatched his hands from the console and brought them up to his face " OH CRAP! " They all cried in unison. Fear dropped to the ground and hugged himself " Aw, dudes! She just a-a-a-asked ab-b-buh-bout **_MOM!_** _"_ Sadness fell on his face, sobbing " *sob* *sob* W-why did Mom have to goooo *sob* *sob* *sob* " Anger pulled his cap off and threw it down " WHY THIS AGAIN!? " Disgust face palmed " This is totally bogus, dude..." Fear grabbed onto Anger and shook the shorter emotion " What do we do? _WHAT DO WE DO!?_ " Anger slapped him " Get a hold of yourself, ya' jittery fool! " " But what _do_ we do? " Disgust walked up to them, stuffing his hands in his pockets out of nervousness. The only emotion who wasn't panicking spoke up.

" We tell her."

Anger, Fear, Disgust, and Sadness turned around. Joy was staring at the monitor, a hand hovering over the console. Sadness walked up to him " Joy, you know how Jordan is when he thinks about Mom..." Joy looked down at his fellow co-worker. " And we know how Charlotte feels when we ignore her... It's time to show that we truly care.." The other emotions glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. Disgust gave Joy a thumbs up " Do your thing, Joy..." Joy nodded and breathed out. Without hesitation, he pressed his hand on a button, the console tinting with a pale yellow color.

* * *

Jordan smiled " Hmm... Yeah... Mom was a really awesome cook..." He said, a smile on his face.

Charlotte, who had began to lose hope in getting an answer, looked up in surprise. "

Jordan laughed a little " Mom never burnt anything like Dad does sometimes. She made the best toast and grits ever."

Charlotte leaned on her elbows and smiled " Did she know how to make strawberry shortcake? " Jordan's smile grew " _Did she?_ She made the most wonderful cakes and pastries..." He whispered as he took the two cups of Mac n Cheese. His shoulders shook and his vision blurred. Tears fell from his eyes onto the counter. But these tears were different... These tears were a mixture of sadness _and_ joy. Jordan felt a small body hug him around his legs. " Please don't cry, Jordan! I didn't mean to make you sad! " Charlotte cried out. Jordan wiped his eyes and patted Charlotte's head " I'm not sad. I'm crying...tears of joy, you can say... " Charlotte smiled up at him.

" What else was Mommy like? " Jordan grinned and set Charlotte in a chair " OK... Where should I start...? Mommy loved plays, especially the ones by William Shakespeare" " I know about that guy! " " Haha, yeah. Every night , Mom would recite a part of a play. She would recite during dinner, and Daddy and I would sit and watch her recite. She did it really well but I didn't understand most of what she was saying. Mommy's greatest fear was lizards. HA! She wouldn't go near one! And when one got in the house, she'd literally flip tables over trying to get out of the house!" Charlotte laughed. Jordan laughed. It was the first time in a long they had laughed together like this.

* * *

Roger walked down the sidewalk to his house. It was always a hectic day for him at work, having to leave his children in the house so late. As he walked up to his front door, he looked up at the upstairs window. The lights were off. Roger smiled " Good kids..." he said as he took out his keys and unlocked the door. The whole house was pitch black when he opened the door. Roger fumbled around for the lights, hitting his knee in the process " Ah! F-F-Fish fingers! " He looked up and immediately covered his mouth. There he saw on the couch were Jordan and Charlotte, sleeping soundly. Charlotte was lying on top of Jordan while Jordan had his arm around her.

Roger smiled at the sight. " If only you could see this Katherine..."

* * *

 **YOWZA! This took me half the day to write...Anywho, my goal was to mainly to catch you right in the feels. Did I manage to do that? I kinda teared up myself...**


	5. Chapter 4 :A Life Worth Living

**Author's Note: You guys do not realize how sorry I am for the long wait. This chapter was really hard to type and I literally paced at night trying to think of ideas. But! I overcame the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK!... Ok, I'm done. Here is your 5th chapter!**

* * *

" Jordan. Yo, Jordan! Get up! "

Jordan's eyes fluttered open at the unfamiliar voice. It couldn't have been Charlotte, because 1.) She didn't even know the word " Yo" and 2.) It was a freaking male's voice.

Jordan's vision cleared to see Elijah grinning down at him, Stevie and Damon standing behind him. " AH! HOLY CRAP-!" Jordan shot out of his bed and covered himself with his blankets, for he was only wearing boxers. " HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE!? " Jordan screamed at them " Your little sis let us in," Stevie said " She's...really gullible, to be exact." " Yeah, she let us in the moment we said we were Jordan's friends. " Damon said, running his fingers through his afro. Elijah suddenly grabbed Jordan's shoulders and shook him vigorously " Never mind that! What are you doing sleeping on a Saturday, yo?! "

Jordan shook his head to recuperate. " It's a Saturday? " Jordan turned his head to his calendar. It was a Saturday. Elijah let go of his shoulders " Come on and get dressed! Nobody wants to see your Miss Piggy boxers. " he said, smirking. Jordan fumbled around at his blanket and glared at him " Remind me to tell Charlotte that you guys are murderers planning to kill me and should not be allowed in the house. Get out of my room! " Stevie raised his index finger, indicating he was about to say something logically " Actually, we would have a 3% percent chance we would grow up to be murderers. Well, for _us_ anyway-" " GET OUT! " Jordan screamed. Damon pushed Stevie and Elijah toward the door " OK, OK, we're going! " With that, Damon shoved Stevie and Elijah roughly out the door, smiling nervously at Jordan before walking out himself.

Jordan shook his head and laughed softly. Those were truly his best friends.

* * *

Charlotte sat across from the three weird boys at the dinner table, contemplating whether to chase them out with a broom or offer them something to eat. She wondered if her father would mind her giving them some yogurt, though he did work on Saturdays and let them eat whatever they wanted in the refrigerator. Charlotte reluctantly chose to offer them something to eat, as much as she wanted to hit them with a dusty old broom.

" Do you boys want something to eat? " she asked very innocently

Damon was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at Charlotte. Stevie turned to Charlotte as well and Elijah looked up from his game pod at Charlotte. Damon smiled and lightly shook his head " No, we're fine- " Elijah covered his mouth quickly and grinned at Charlotte " What do you got!? "

Charlotte jumped out her seat and opened the refrigerator " We have some yogurt, some leftover Mac n Cheese, some chicken noodle soup- " Elijah grabbed the named items out the refrigerator " We'll take 'em! " Damon groaned and face-palmed. Stevie shook his head and put his head down on the table. Charlotte gaped at Elijah and slowly inched her way to the broom.

Before Charlotte could bonk Elijah over the head, Jordan came downstairs, all dressed. " Dudes, I'm ready. You got your skateboards? " Damon and Stevie stood up from their seats " Yeah, they're outside " Jordan nodded and turned to Elijah " Hey, buddy! If your done eating us out of house and home, can we hit the road now? " Elijah held up a finger " Just a minute. " Jordan rolled his eyes and turned to Charlotte " I called Leona. She says she'll be here in about 6 minutes. You gonna be alright until then? " Charlotte smiled and nodded. Elijah looked up " Who's Leona? She sounds pretty hot " Damon face-palmed and grabbed Elijah's hoodie " You're never gonna get a girlfriend, dude..." He said, dragging Elijah out the door. Stevie shook his head and looked down at Charlotte " Never grow up to be like us, small child. " After that, he walked out the door. Jordan ruffled Charlotte's curly hair " Be nice to Leona when she comes, 'kay? " " Ok! Have fun and don't get put in juvie! " Jordan waved and walked out the door.

* * *

" So, guys? Any ideas on what to do today? " Joy asked his fellow co-workers with a bright smile on his face. Fear raised his hand up high " I got a good one! NOT DIE! "

The other emotions stared at him with blank expressions. " *cough* boring *cough* " Joy muttered. Fear glared at him " Well, at least mine is sensible! "

Joy rolled his eyes and pulled out an Idea Bulb " _I_ have an excellent idea. " He said as he walked back over to the console. Disgust stared at him " Please don't let this idea cause us to slip in dog pee again..." He said, shuddering. Joy rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, smiling nervously " Well, _obviously_ that idea didn't work well but I assure you: This idea will make our day awesome! " Grinning, Joy stuck the Idea Bulb in the console and waited. Soon, it sank in and glowed. " Perfect! No turning back now, gang! " Joy pumped his fist.

Disgust shrugged while Sadness nodded. Anger angrily pulled his cap over his eyes and stomped over to the couch " Wake me up when we get to Elijah's house. " Fear took off his cap and replaced it with a hockey helmet " Just in case we _die_ " With that he turned and walked away, his hands stuffed furiously in his pockets. Joy stared after him, confusion gleaming in his eyes.

 _What's wrong with them? Don't they trust me? What, they think I'm gonna get Jordan hurt?_

The thought made him frown at the 3 emotions before turning back to the console, glaring up at the monitor. Sadness stood beside him, nervously shifting his feet. Sadness looked up at his taller friend " Joy? You ok, bro? " Joy looked down at his shorter friend and smiled " Pssh, of course I'm ok! I-I mean, what makes you think I'm not ok? " Sadness looked down and shook his head " N-nothing... "

Joy nodded and looked up at the monitor, determination flaring up in his eyes.

 _I'll show them... I'm gonna make Jordan's life worth living..._

* * *

 **I know it's super short but I'm typing the 6th chapter as soon as this is posted. The wait won't be as long and the chapter is gonna be longer. Again, sorry for not updating! Here's a cookie for all you hardworking cupcakes...**


	6. Chapter 5 :A Life Cut Short

**Author's Note: Again, I just want to apologize for the long wait for the 5th chapter. As you guys remember, Joy put an Idea Bulb in Jordan's head. We don't know what it is but we're gonna find out in this chapter! I do not own Inside Out. I just own the story.**

* * *

Jordan's eyes perked up at the idea that suddenly popped into his head.

Was it that normal for him to be thinking of crazy ideas like this?

Jordan looked over his shoulder at his friends, contemplating whether to tell them about his crazy idea or keep it to himself.

" Uh...H-Hey...Guys? " he said nervously.

Damon, Stevie, and Elijah all turned to him " What's up? Bout' time you've said something too. You were being too quiet " Elijah commented.

" Heh...Yeah...Anyway...I was wondering if...You guys wanna go to that old abandoned skateboarding rink? " he asked, fiddling around with his fingers.

" WHAT?! "

" ARE YOU NUTS?! "

" That is a highly regrettable suggestion, my friend! "

Jordan stood up in defiance, his nervousness vanishing completely " Oh, c'mon! You guys are such wimpy suckers! Don't you wanna feel a little...a little _thrill_ in your life? To make your life more interesting-"

Elijah knocked on Jordan's head " Uh, hello? I'm trying to see if Mr. Pink Squishy Blobby Thing is in there! "

Stevie held up his index finger " That would be your brain, Elijah. "

Elijah rolled his eyes " Yeah, yeah, whatev- Jordan, are you out of your mind?! You wanna take _us_ to that _haunted_ place!? " he yelled, shaking Jordan's shoulders.

Damon nodded in agreement " Yeah, Elijah's right. That place is messed up! No one has ever gone in there ever since the...the... _accident..._ "

Jordan rolled his eyes and without another word, picked up his skateboard and walked towards the door.

" NO, DUDE! You're gonna die! " Elijah ran forward and blocked Jordan's way " I've got an excellent idea! Let's all settle this by talking about hot celebrity babes! Emma Watson's quite a catch! "

" Out of my way, Elijah-"

" No, wait wait! Emma Watson's not good enough for you? How bout' Selena Gomez? "

Jordan glared at Elijah before pushing him out the way " Look, I don't know about you guys but _I'm_ gonna get some real fun in my life. " he said.

Stevie quickly ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder " Look, Jordan... If you're gonna go...Then we're going as well "

" SAY WHAT?! " Damon and Elijah cried in unison.

Jordan looked at Stevie, a smile spreading on his face " R-Really? "

Stevie nodded before Elijah ran to them " Are you guys thick in the head?! Stevie, you're supposed to be the smart one here! There's a reason why that place was closed down! " _Thrill in your life "_ Oh, please! " he spat out in disgust.

Jordan's smile faded as he glared and bolted out the door, ignoring Damon's yells.

* * *

Anger threw his hands off the console and glared at Joy, who was looking down at him smirking.

" I can't believe you made me do that! Elijah's right! We _are_ thick in the head! And it's because of you! " he yelled, jabbing his finger in Joy's chest.

Joy slapped his hand away " Look! you don't know what your talking about! I'm helping Jordan! Dad doesn't want anything to do with him! His friends don't understand him-"

" What would Mom say about this?! HUH?! If you even care- " Anger furiously cut him off.

" Hey, don't you bring Mom into this! " Joy pointed a finger at Anger's face, giving him his best glare an emotion like him could give.

Sadness, on the verge of tears, broke in between of them " You guys! Cut it out! We're not supposed to be fighting with each other, it's bad for Jordan! "

Joy angrily pushed past him and stomped over to the monitor. Sadness stared after him before walking up to him. Fear and Disgust looked on while Anger stomped upstairs, grumbling under his breath.

" J-Joy...? Are you ok? " he asked, reaching up to put a hand on Joy's shoulder.

Joy moved away from his hand, not taking his glaring eyes from the monitor " I'm fine. " Sadness looked at him then at the monitor " Joy, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, that place is dangerous and Jordan could get seriously hurt! I think we'd better get this idea out of his head and- "

Joy turned to Sadness so fast that Sadness nearly tripped over his own feet " Dude! So now, _you're_ going against me?! "

" Joy, I didn't say that-"

" Jordan needs to feel the wind in his face! The excitement rushing through him! The feeling of freedom! You just don't understand that! None of you do! "

" Joy...This isn't you- "

" Oh, yeah? Then, you don't know me at all..." Joy coldly spat.

Sadness stared up at him with tears gleaming in his eyes. This wasn't the Joy he knew, the Joy who treated him like a brother, the Joy who apologized immediately after realizing he'd gone too far with his pranks...

Sadness backed away from him until he bumped into Disgust and Fear, who were watching the whole thing. Disgust sneered at Joy while Fear shook his head in disbelief, despite his legs quivering with nervousness.

Joy glared back at them before turning back to the monitor. Jordan was almost to their destination.

 _They'll see... They'll see how much I helped Jordan...They'll all see..._

* * *

Jordan stood at the peak of the ramp looking down at the 10 foot drop, his eyes widening in surprise.

 _No wonder the kid cracked his head open... That's a long drop..._

With shaky hands, Jordan put down his skateboard and placed his foot on top of it. But he didn't take off...

 _That place is messed up!_

 _No one has ever gone there since the...the accident..._

 _That is a highly regrettable suggestion, my friend!_

 _" Thrill in your life" Oh, please! "_

Jordan shook his head, trying to clear the taunting thoughts inside his head. Was he really about to do this?

 _Come on, Olivero... Pull yourself together..._

With a determined look on his face, Jordan prepared to push of the ramp when suddenly-

" JORDAN! "

Jordan whirled around to see Damon, Stevie and Elijah running up to him. He cursed under his breath before sighing.

" Dudes, what're you doing here? "

" We're...* gasp! * * gasp! *... Here to save your gluteus maximus... * cough! *...Excuse me... " Stevie breathed heavily. Jordan suggested they practically sprinted here to reach him.

Damon walked towards him " Come on, Jordan! Don't do anything stupid, now! That's Elijah's job... " he said.

" Hey! He's about to do something stupid right now! " Elijah yelled.

Jordan glared before turning around and preparing to take off when someone grabbed his arm.

" JORDAN, NO! It's too dangerous! You don't even have a helmet on! Just like that kid who got killed years ago! "

" Let go, Damon! " Jordan tried to wrench his arm from Damon's grip.

" No, I won't let go! You're making a mistake! Can't you see that?! " Damon reached for his other arm.

" I can _see_ just FINE! " Jordan gave a fierce tug and was released from Damon's grip, causing him to stumble backwards and trip over his skateboard.

The last thing Jordan heard before falling through the air were his friends screaming his name in terror.

" _JORDAN!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whoa! That was _intense!_ So there are a few things I'd like to clear up with you, mainly about Jordan's emotions.**

 **So in the movie Inside Out, we see the internal conflict between Riley's emotions, which concerns mainly Joy and Sadness. Their internal conflict being Sadness struggling to find out where her place belong inside Riley's head, thus causing her to touch the happy memories because she hasn't have a clue what's meant for her.**

 **But in Jordan's head, we see an external conflict between his emotions, which concerns Joy being slightly selfish ( Ok, alot selfish! ) only wanting what he wants for Jordan, not caring how he makes his co-workers feel. I'm starting to think I made him too similar to Riley's Joy...whoopsie! -^v^-**

 **So basically, what caused the emotions to be at fault in Riley's head was isolating Sadness when she was needed.**

 **What caused the emotions to be at fault in Jordan's head was that they constantly were at differences with each other and not cooperating to meet their one and only mission: To lead and care for Jordan ( which they failed miserably at... even though it's mostly Joy's fault... )**

 **Is Jordan ok?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ( Typing it right this moment as we speak! )**


	7. Chapter 6 :Brothers

**Author's Note: What's up, cupcakes! I'm sure everyone was wondering if Jordan was ok and you shall find out in this chapter! I hope you cupcakes are liking the story so far! If so, that would mean alot. I do not own Inside Out. I just own the story.**

* * *

" NO! "

Joy pressed buttons, pulled levers, and twisted dials.

The whole Headquarters was dark, the Personality Islands were dimmed to a dull gray, a flashing red light was going on and off in Headquarters, the monitor was pitch black.

" NO! _NO, NO, NO!_ " Joy pounded on the console, desperate to see what had happened.

Nothing worked.

Joy threw his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily, sweat pouring off his face. This was all his fault.

Sadness fell to his knees and cried, his glasses slipping off his nose. Disgust was staring at the monitor in sheer shock. Fear was hugging himself, shaking like crazy and muttering " We died...We died...We totally died..." Anger took one look at the black monitor and growled, his head starting to flame up.

" _YOU!_ "

Joy turned around only to be pinned against the console by a furious Anger.

" THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! IF YOU'D HAVE JUST _LISTENED_ TO US, JORDAN WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THAT IDEA STUCK IN HIS HEAD AND WOULD BE BACK HOME WITH CHARLOTTE- _SAFE!_ "

Joy stared at him, shaking all over " I... I-I'm sorry- "

Anger pushed him up against the console harder " _DON'T_ APOLOGIZE TO ME! APOLOGIZE TO JORDAN! BUT CAN YA' DO THAT?! _NO!_ BECAUSE JORDAN COULD BE _DEAD!_ AND IT'LL BE BECAUSE OF YOU! "

Without another word, Anger's head burst into flames. Anger roared in rage, his cap crumbling to ashes.

When he was done with his fit of rage, he breathed heavily before glaring a vicious glare at Joy and stomped upstairs, the echo of a slamming door being heard throughout Headquarters.

Joy stared off into space. Anger was right. This really was his fault... Because of him, Jordan could be dead...

He could be dead all because of one selfish, yellow emotion... Joy...

Joy fell to the ground and on his side, hugging himself. He didn't deserve to be Jordan's lead emotion... Instead, he was Jordan's downfall...

" W-w...What h-h-h-h-have I d-d-d-done?... "

* * *

Roger sat at the table, drinking his afternoon coffee while watching Food Network. He had just sent Leona off and thanked her for babysitting Charlotte.

Charlotte sat on the couch, looking out the window, awaiting her older brother.

" Lottie, where did you say Jordan was going off to? " Roger asked, checking his watch.

" We went with his weird friends. It was early in the morning when they left... "

" He's been gone for that long...? He should've been here ages ago..."

" D-Daddy, you don't think anything happened to Jordy, r-right? " she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

" N-no... I think he just forgot about the time again... " Roger replied with uncertainty in his voice.

" T-then why are police walking u-up to our d-d-door? "

Roger bolted out of his seat and ran to the window, peeking out through the blinds " Police? What are the _police_ doing at my front door? "

Roger ran over to the front door and snatched the door open, coming face to face with two male police officers.

" Officers! W-what are you doing here...? Is there a problem? " he asked, fiddling around with his fingers.

" Are you Roger Olivero? " One of the police officers asked.

" Y-yes... Now, can you tell me what's going on- "

" Father of Jordan Olivero? " The second police officer asked.

" Yes, I'm his father... What happened? Did he steal something? "

The police officers glanced at each other before looking back at Roger with faint sympathy in their eyes.

" Your son has been in an accident... "

Roger stiffened " A-accident...? "

" Apparently, your son was at the abandoned skateboarding rink when his 3 friends arrived. They say that they tried to stop him before he slipped off the top of the ramp down to the ground..." The first police officer began.

" We know that your son has severe injuries to the head while his left arm is broken... He has been transported to the San Francisco Local Hospital. I recommend you get there as soon as possible. " The second officer finished.

Roger nodded before running inside the house. He quickly grabbed his keys and took Charlotte's hand, who had been watching through the window.

" Daddy! Is Jordan alright? Is he in trouble? " she asked while he set her in the car.

" J-Jordan is going to be fine! Don't worry! " he yelled before starting the car and taking off down the road.

* * *

Sadness stared at the ground with tears running down his face. He had been like this for 10 whole minutes...

And there was still no sign of life from Jordan...

Sadness looked up and stared at Joy's hunched figure. He knew Joy felt terrible about it...And it broke his heart even more when he saw Joy like this... So heartbroken and afraid...

Sadness sniffed and pushed his glasses up, moving his gaze from Joy to the blinking red light. There was something about it that he couldn't pinpoint...Yet it was right on the tip of his tongue...

If Jordan was really dead...then shouldn't the light _not_ be on...? Shouldn't the Personality Islands be crumbling down to the Memory Dump? Shouldn't the Emotions vanish in thin air?

With a flicker of hope in his heart, Sadness got up and ran to the Mind Manuals. He knew he read somewhere in a manual where a person was not dead...but in a coma...

" Memory For Speech...no... Mind Over Matter...no... Coordination... _no..._ " he whispered as he frantically searched for the manual he was looking for.

It wasn't long before he found one that was titled " Thought And Consciousness ".

" Thought And Consciousness...! " Sadness whispered before flipping through the pages and coming to a stop.

" It's not very rare when a person's emotions have to endure with worrying about death and actually going through it. Different scenarios occur when the person is either dead or is simply in a comatose state... When a person is in a comatose state, their Personality Islands dim instead of falling into the Memory Dump, the console is unresponsive, and the only source of life in Headquarters is a single blinking red...light! "

A smile spread across Sadness' face before he bolted up and ran to his comrades " Guys! Guys! Jordan's not dead! He's not dead! " he cried with genuine relief.

Disgust looked up from having his head in his hands, Fear looked over his shoulder at Sadness, Anger came running down the stairs, while Joy turned his head slightly towards Sadness.

" Jordan's...not dead? " Anger asked, his eyes widening.

" No, he's not. He's just...in a coma... " Sadness said, sighing in relief.

Disgust breathed out the breath he had been holding and ran his fingers through his hair " He's ok... "

" It's better than being dead... " Fear's lips twitched into a small smile.

Anger turned his head and glared at Joy, who was staring at them with wide eyes " Yeah, well this _still_ doesn't change the fact that it's Joy's fault we're in this mess! Some emotion... " he spat out in hatred.

Joy flinched when he heard those words and turned his head away from his co-workers, too ashamed to show his face.

Disgust shook his head at Joy before turning to Sadness " Sadness, is there any way we can wake Jordan up? Anything at all? " he asked, grabbing Sadness' shoulders.

Sadness shook his head and looked down " The manual didn't say... I guess we have to wait until Jordan wakes up on his own-"

Anger threw his cap down and paced around Headquarters " BUT THAT COULD TAKE FOREVER! Jordan _has_ to wake up _NOW!_ "

Fear gulped and walked towards Anger, putting a shaky hand on his shoulder " H-he...He'll open his eyes...in his own time... " he whispered.

Anger stared up at Fear, his breathing slowing down. With a shaky breath he nodded " Yeah... in his own time..."

* * *

Roger ran through the hallways with Charlotte in his arms, breathing heavily.

 _He has to be alive... He can't be dead... He can't be..._

Roger pushed through the doors of room A113 and widened his eyes in shock.

There was Jordan, unconscious with bandages around his head and a cast on his left arm. The heart monitor was beeping at a normal rate while IV was inserted in the back of his hand.

His 3 friends, Damon, Stevie and Elijah were all sitting next to him. Damon's shoulders were shaking and he had his head in his hands. Stevie patted him on the back while Elijah was staring at Jordan's heart monitor.

" Come on, Damon... It wasn't your fault... " Stevie whispered, rubbing soothing circles in Damon's back.

" I- I could've stopped him... I shouldn't have grabbed him, I-I shouldn't have used force... " Damon choked out, tears slipping off his nose onto the floor.

Charlotte gasped and wiggled in her father's grip " JORDAN! " she cried, beating her father's arms.

Damon, Stevie and Elijah jumped and turned around only to see Charlotte run to the bed, reach up and hold one of Jordan's hands. Charlotte shook it gently " J-Jordan? Jordy, are you ok? "

Roger looked at the three boys who accompanied Jordan " What happened to my son...? "

Damon looked up at him. Roger saw that his eyes were red and puffy.

" It-it's my fault, sir... " He whispered, another tear slipping out of his eye.

Stevie looked at Roger and shook his head " No, don't listen to him, Mister Olivero, sir... It really isn't his fault... We all tried to help Jordan, but-"

Roger held a hand up and Stevie closed his mouth, gulping.

" It's none of your faults...I'm sure you 3 did everything you could to help him... " he whispered, turning his gaze to Jordan.

Charlotte's tears began to fall out as she gently shook Jordan's arm " Daddy, make Jordan get up... He's scaring me... He needs to come home and read me "Charlotte's Web" again... And where's his cap? He loves his cap! Put his cap on! " **(1)** she cried, desperately trying to Jordan to wake up.

Roger sighed, walked over to Charlotte and picked her up " Honey, let's leave Jordan to rest... "

" But I wanna stay with him! I don't wanna go! Put me down! " Charlotte grabbed onto the covers and cried.

Roger unlatched her hands from the covers and walked out the doors, Charlotte screaming and kicking all the way.

Damon had started to cry harder when he saw how heartbroken Charlotte was. Elijah looked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while Stevie allowed a tear to fall from his face.

" Come on, Jordan...you're gonna make it... I know you are... " he whispered.

* * *

Joy laid hunched in the corner of Headquarters, shaking and sweating.

Tears were threatening to spill out but he held it in, believing that he didn't deserve to be crying right now, for this was all his fault.

Joy flinched when he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Had Anger come to beat him up again? He was waiting for it. He deserved it.

Joy looked up when a felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Sadness.

Sadness looked down and did a small smile " Are you alright? " he whispered.

Joy looked away, not wanting to show his face to _anybody._

Sadness sighed and sat down next to him " Joy, please answer... "

Joy shook his head, hugging himself tighter " Please... just leave me alone... " he whispered, burying his face in his knees.

Sadness frowned and scooted closer to Joy " I'm sorry Joy, but that's not an option for me... We're friends-no ,bros- a-and brothers look out for each other. "

Joy's hands clenched into fist and he glared at Sadness, who shrunk away.

" Sadness, don't you get it? This is _all_ my fault! If I'd have just listened to you and the others, Jordan wouldn't be in this _stupid_ coma inside that _stupid_ hospital and would be back home listening to AC/DC! Ugh! Why are you even talking to me right now?! You're supposed to be hating me! The others do! Why can't _you_?! " he cried.

Sadness looked down and whispered, tugging at a curl " Because I'm your brother... "

Joy widened his eyes. He really couldn't believe Sadness had actually said that, even at a time like this.

Joy looked down. He noticed that his vision was getting blurry. He shook his head, his breathing increasing.

Sadness wrapped an arm around Joy and smiled " It's ok, Joy... It's really ok to do it... "

Joy let out a small sob before bursting into tears and covering his face with his hands.

Sadness patted his shoulder and smiled, allowing the sobbing Joy to lean into him.

For the first time in his life... Joy experienced what it felt like to have a brother. A brother who was always there for him when his friends deserted him...

Sadness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow... I enjoyed typing this chapter, I really did. I saw Joy and Sadness in the movie " Inside Out " as sisters and I made Jordan's Joy and Sadness brothers. After all, they _were_ the first two emotions to appear. **

**If anyone is wondering why the story's getting so feely and sad, do not worry. The story will get back to its humorous glam! I just wanted this story to have a little drama in it... after all... It is _emotional!_ XD**

 **Kay' I'm going to bed now...**

 **P.S I ran out of cookies for you cupcakes... I'll have some the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 7 :Awakening

**Author's Note: Hello, cupcakes! I've got more cookies! And you know what I just realized? If you've read the last chapter, you'd have noticed a symbol that looked like this (1) when Charlotte was crying. I had meant to put that in my author's note at the end of the chapter but I completely forgot about it... Whoopsie! Anyway, I had meant to say I used her words as a reference to the movie " My Girl ". Not spoiling that part for anyone but it is sad... I do not own Inside Out. I own the story.**

* * *

A week had passed. Jordan still hasn't woken up.

Damon, Stevie and Elijah visited him everyday, hoping, praying, that somehow their friend would be alright.

Roger was reluctant to come and visit his son, even when Charlotte begged for them to visit him. Roger would shake his head and say " Jordan needs rest. We need to give him that rest. "

Charlotte would burst into tears and scream " NO! I WANT TO GO SEE MY BROTHER! I WANNA GO SEE HIM! "

Roger would get irritated and send her to her room. It just wasn't easy going through having one child in the hospital in a coma while having a younger at home crying every day alone. He wished Katherine were here. She'd know exactly what to do.

He sighed as he remembered the day he lost her.

 _Roger held his wife's hand, who was groaning and breathing heavily. Katherine had passed out many times from the pain she was feeling. Then woke back up when sharp spasms ripped through her body._

 _" You're doing fine, dear. Just keep pushing. " The doctor said behind her mask. Katherine cried out in pain and Roger squeezed her hand tighter " Katherine, you're doing great... Just think, we'll have a healthy baby girl... Jordan will be a big brother a-and we'll take care of them- together! " he whispered, brushing some hair out of his wife's sweating face._

 _" Ok! She's coming out! We need you to push, ma'am! " The doctor yelled, eyes narrowing in concentration. Katherine screamed as intense pain surged through her body. Roger felt tears in his eyes as he watched his wife in pain. Roger squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Katherine like this._

 _Minutes passed. Roger looked up when he heard a baby's cry. There, in a nurse's arms wrapped up in a pink blanket, was his newborn daughter. The nurse smiled and handed the small bundle to him. Roger looked down at his daughter, who was crying out. He smiled. Katherine did it. Now they could go home and live a happy life with two beautiful children._

 _Roger looked over at his wife, who had her eyes closed. " Honey? Look. Here she is. You did it... I'm so proud of you... " he caressed Katherine's head who opened her eyes halfway. " Yeah... I guess I did... " she whispered. " What are we gonna name her? " he asked. Katherine stayed silent for a moment before whispering out " I like... Charlotte... " " Charlotte... That's the perfect name for her. " he said, looking down at Charlotte. He looked up when he felt a hand on his cheek. " Katherine? " " Roger, dear... I'm... very tired at the moment... I want to sleep... Could you take...care of our children... for me...? "_

 _Roger widened his eyes " Y-yeah... And then when you wake up we can go home and have our new life with Charlotte... " Katherine smiled and slightly shook her head " It's a different kind of sleep... An... eternal sleep... A sleep you...can't wake up from... No matter how...hard you try... " she said, brushing her thumb over Roger's cheek, who had tears slipping out of his eyes. " I want our kids to live happy lives... and fulfill their dreams when they grow up...I need you to help them do that... "_

 _Roger shook his head and held her hand " And you're gonna do that with me, right? " Katherine sighed and moved her hand down to Charlotte's head, feeling her daughter for the first and last time. " Please...take care of our babies... Tell them Mommy loves them... I'll always...will... " Katherine's head rolled to one side as her final breath escaped her body._

 _Roger gasped and shook his wife's shoulder " K-Katherine? Sweet-pea? L-look, you didn't get to hold Charlotte yet. Don't you wanna hold our daughter? She feels so soft and squishy... She's so cute... And... she wants to feel her Mommy... Katherine? " Katherine didn't respond. Roger's tears poured down his face as he hugged Charlotte closer to him and lay his forehead to his wife's._

 _" KATHERINE! "_

Roger was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand tug his sleeve " Daddy? "

Roger looked down and saw Charlotte staring up at him.

" Daddy, you're crying... You miss Mommy, don't you? You wish she were here to make sure Jordan's alright, huh? " she said.

Roger sighed and brought a hand to his face, wiping his tears " I thought I told you to go to your room... " he whispered coldly.

Charlotte backed away and hung her head, heading upstairs. Before she went into her room, she turned around and said " I wish I could cry with you, Daddy... ". Charlotte turned around, went into her room and shut the door.

Roger looked up and stared at a picture frame with him, Jordan and a pregnant Katherine. He let out a small sob before laying his head on the table.

" I'm sorry... * sob * * sob *... So, so sorry... "

* * *

Anger paced through Headquarters, grumbling under his breath. Disgust stared at him, watching him pace back and forth. Fear was hugging himself, whimpering. Disgust rolled his eyes and folded his arms " Will you give it a rest? " he said.

Anger stomped his foot and glared at him " How are _you_ gonna tell _me_ to give it a rest?! A _week_ has passed and Jordan STILL hasn't woken up! AND IT"S TICKING ME OFF! " he roared, his head boiling up.

Disgust rested his head on his hands and sighed " You seriously don't have to remind us... " he muttered.

" And that's not the only thing that's ticking me off! Oh,no! There's one that's _really_ ticking me off! It's that Sadness is treating _him_ like he's done NOTHING WRONG! " he threw his cap off and furiously stomped on it.

Disgust turned his head to where Joy and Sadness were sitting. They were talking about something but he couldn't make it out. He looked down at his feet " You know, Anger... Maybe it isn't... _entirely_ his fault, you know... "

Anger abruptly stopped stomping on his face and whirled around at Disgust " I'm sorry, I must have gotten something in my ear... _What_ did you say?! " he yelled.

Disgust stood up and glared at him " Did I stutter? I don't think I did! So I'm not repeating it! " he sassed, folding his arms.

Anger widened his eyes and growled " Are you out of your mind?! It's _entirely_ his fault we're in this mess! And you know it! " he spat, jabbing a finger at Disgust.

Disgust scoffed and moved Anger's finger away from his face " _Yeah_ , anyway, I'm just saying that maybe we went too hard on Joy. I mean, he _only_ wanted Jordan- "

" You don't know what you're saying! Who knows when Jordan'll wake up? I don't care _how_ " hard we were on Joy ", I'd give him harder! "

Disgust glared at Anger " Look! He may be _part_ of the reason we're in this but he isn't the only piece of the puzzle! I, for one, think we all played a part in Jordan getting hurt. So... yeah! Stick it on your face and eat it! "

Anger widened his eyes and jabbed his thumb at himself " And how did _I_ play a part in this?! HUH?! " he yelled.

Disgust held up his finger " Well... Um... " he said, lowering his hand.

" Yeah, that's what I thought. " Anger smirked.

" Look, I just know we had something to do with it as well- "

" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! " Anger waved his hand at Disgust, turned around and started to march upstairs.

Disgust ran in front of him, blocking his way " Hey, dude! I am not finished with you yet! "

Anger glared up at him " Yo, get out of my way! "

From afar, Fear groaned and covered his ears " I never asked for this... Did I? " he whispered.

Meanwhile, Joy and Sadness overheard Anger and Disgust's ranting.

Joy wiped his eyes and let out a shaky breath " Anger's right... I don't know what Disgust is talking about... You guys had nothing to do with it... " he whispered while burying his head in his knees.

Sadness rubbed his shoulder " You know... I'm with Disgust... " he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Joy looked up at him " Sadness, for once, please- "

" No, I'm serious... Just think about the things that happened before all this happened... "

Joy stared at him, confusion in his eyes " What're you saying? "

" Well... We never really... interacted with each other like we used to ever since... Mother died... "

Joy looked down. It _was_ true that they all deserted each other when they had the chance.

" Anger got meaner... Disgust got more... " _ugh_ "... Fear got more jumpy... I got... even more gloomy than I'm already am- "

" -And I got more uncaring... " Joy finished.

Sadness looked at him then looked down. He sighed and leaned his back against the wall " Maybe if Mom were here...she'd find some way to wake us up... " he whispered.

Joy looked up " That's it... " he whispered.

Sadness looked at him " What do you mean? "

Joy didn't bother answering as he bolted up and ran to the memories.

Anger and Disgust noticed this and stopped bickering. Anger growled and marched up to Joy, who was desperately digging through the memories.

" Hey! What're you doin'?! Don'tcha think you've done enough-?! "

Joy whirled around and grabbed Anger's shoulders " I need you to find the most memorable memory of Mom! " he said.

Anger raised his eyebrow " What?! Why would I- "

" Just do it! I think I know how to wake Jordan up-! "

" OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, _NO!_ We've had enough of your " ideas "! " Anger yelled.

Disgust stared at Joy then at Anger. He then shrugged and ran over to the memories " Look, if it's about saving Jordan, I'm totally in! " he said, while digging through the memories.

Anger gaped at him " Are you kiddin' me?! "

Disgust smirked at him " Did I stutter? "

Anger growled at him before turning to Fear, who was watching them with wide eyes " Fear, buddy! Are you gonna listen to this? Coming from the emotion who put us into this? " he said

Fear looked at Joy. Joy looked back at him.

It was a look that said " Please... ".

Fear looked back at Anger and nodded " Y-yeah... I think I am... " he said while getting up and walking towards the memory digging emotions.

Anger watched in awe as these _fools_ were actually trusting Joy again! How could they trust him?! After all he's done?!

Anger locked eyes with Joy. Joy stared back at him and walked towards him.

Anger tensed and glared. Joy knelt in front of him and looked him straight in the eye.

" I know that this was 100% my fault... I should've listened to you and the others... And I'm sorry... But, please... Just believe me on this one... " he whispered.

Anger stared at him. Joy was making that face! The face that would make Anger feel guilty in a second!

Anger sighed and folded his arms " Where should I start... " he grumbled.

Joy's face lit up for the first time in a week and wrapped his arms around Anger " You won't regret it! I know this can help Jordan! "

" Yeah, yeah! Let's just hurry it up! " Anger yelled before running to the memories.

Fear held up a memory with Jordan and his mother playing hide-and-seek " Is this one good? " he asked.

Joy stared at it for a moment before shaking his head " Nah, it wouldn't be powerful enough to make Jordan wake up... "

Sadness held up a memory that showed Jordan and his mother taking a walk in the park " How bout' this one? " he asked.

Joy looked at it and shook his head " No, no, no... It's not strong enough... Gah! What is it that I'm looking for?! " he yelled, grabbing clumps of his curly hair.

It was then he heard a voice. Joy looked up. There it was again. His eyes met a golden memory shining brightly through the piles of memories.

Joy walked towards it and picked it up.

It showed Jordan's mother tucking him in bed at night and Jordan asking her to sing a song.

" _Mommy! Sing a song before you go! Please? Pretty please with shortcake on top? "_

 _" You don't have to say " please ". I'd agree in a second! So! What would you like for me to sing? "_

 _" A song you'd sing to the baby! "_

 _" Oh, I got a good one! "_

 _" Well, then, sing it! "_

 _" Ok... This one will send you right off to LaLa Land... "_

Joy widened his eyes as he heard the song his mother used to sing to them.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_  
 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
 _Rest your head close to my heart_  
 _Never to part, baby of mine_

 _Little one, when you play_  
 _Pay no heed what they say_  
 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine_  
 _Never a tear, baby of mine_

 _If they knew all about you_  
 _They'd end up loving you, too_  
 _All those same people who scold you_  
 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

 _From your hair down to your toes_  
 _You're not much, goodness knows_  
 _But, you're so precious to me_  
 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

Joy hugged the memory. This was the one. It had to be.

He turned to his co-workers who were searching through the memories and smiled.

" Guys... I found the one... "

Sadness looked up " You did? "

Disgust ran over to him " Well, which one is it? "

Joy held the memory up " This one... " he whispered.

Anger stared at the memory and sighed " Good times, I tell ya'... "

Fear nodded before turning to the black monitor " So, what exactly are we gonna do with it? "he asked.

Joy walked over to the Recall Scanner **(1)** " Maybe...this memory would trigger something... something that could wake Jordan up... "

Sadness looked out the window at the dull Personality Islands " Bu-but everything's down! How would it work? "

" I just know it will... " Joy whispered.

Joy looked over his shoulder at his fellow emotions.

Sadness smiled. Fear nodded. Disgust gave him a thumbs up while Anger said encouraging words.

" Do your thing, Joy... "

Joy nodded and, breathing deeply, placed the memory over the scanner and watched as it ascended.

The memory glowed as it projected the events taking place inside of it.

The Emotions stood there hoping...praying... that this precious memory will awaken Jordan.

Jordan's mother started to sing.

As she sang the first verse, the blinking red light stopped and dimmed. The Emotions stared in shock.

As the second verse was heard, the console's once black color was now the original cream colored tool with multi-colored buttons.

The Emotions beamed with delight as they ran to the window and saw the Personality Islands change back to it's original glow, with Mom Island shining brightly.

It was as if the whole of Headquarters was snatched out of darkness and into light.

Headquarters was back to it's original state.

Joy was engulfed in hugs and noogies.

" YOU DID IT, JOY! "

" JORDAN"S BACK! HE'S BACK! "

" Not bad, Joy! Not bad at all! "

" I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! "

Joy smiled and wrapped his arms around his friends " Pssh, it wasn't just me... It was all of us. " he said.

Sadness noticed the monitor showing Jordan's point of view cracking with light.

" Guys! Jordan's opening his eyes! " he cried, running back to the console, the others close behind.

When they reached the console, Disgust nudged Joy " Well? Go ahead! "

Joy looked at him " W-what? "

" You were the main one who saved Jordan, you get the first move. "

" B-but I was-"

Anger raised his hand up, silencing Joy " Joy... Just press a button... " he said.

Joy nodded and turned back to the monitor.'

With a gentle hand, he pushed down on a button.

* * *

" Buh... Ba-by... Mmmine... D-don't...cr-cry... "

Elijah shot his head up. Was that the sound he was longing to hear?

" Dr-dr-dry... y-your...eyes..."

It was! It really was!

" Oh my gosh- JORDAN! "

Damon looked up " WHAT? WHAT? "

" JORDAN"S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE! "

" YOU'RE JOKING! "

" WHY THE HECK WOULD I JOKE ABOUT THIS?! "

Hearing his friend's voices, Jordan cracked opened his eyes only to shut them back because of the blinding white light.

Stevie put a hand on his shoulder " Jordan? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, nod your head... " he whispered.

Jordan nodded his head.

" Good! That's good... " Stevie turned to Damon and Elijah " Go and get the doctors, the nurses- _anybody_ " he said.

" Anybody? " Elijah asked with confusion.

" Anybody working here, idiot! Now go! "

With a nod, Damon and Elijah ran out the doors.

Stevie turned back to Jordan, who was struggling to open his eyes.

" Jordan? Jordan, how are you feeling? "

" T-tired... My...head...hurts... " Jordan croaked, reaching up to touch his head.

Stevie gently guided his hand away " No, that's not a good idea, buddy... You hit your head...pretty hard... Are you feeling any pain? " he said.

" W-well... My head... and also my arm... It feels pretty... numb... " Jordan looked at the cast around his arm.

Stevie smiled and lowered his head. It was a wonderful feeling when one of your best friends who had been in a coma woke up.

Stevie couldn't contain himself as he gently wrapped his arms around Jordan.

Jordan tensed but relaxed soon. He awkwardly patted Stevie's back " It's good to see you too... Steve... "

" Stev- _ie_ "

" Oh... right... "

Suddenly, Damon and Elijah burst the doors, panting.

" Doctors and nurses are on their way! " Elijah said.

" JORDAN! " Damon ran to him and wrapped his arms around Jordan, burying his face in the crook of his neck

" You had me worried sick! Literally! You're so stupid! Idiot! I told you not to do it! " he cried.

Jordan frowned but hugged him back.

Elijah leaned on the bedpost and smiled " Good to have you back, bro. " he said.

Jordan smiled " It's good to be back... "

A doctor suddenly came through the doors. He smiled when he saw Jordan " Jordan! What a pleasant surprise! We were hoping that you would wake up after a week. "

The doctor turned to a nurse " Call his father. He'd want to know his son is awake. "

Jordan suddenly bolted upright " My _dad_ was here? " he asked, eyes widening.

Stevie gently pushed him back down " Yeah, but he only visited once. "

Jordan looked down at the bed covers and frowned " Oh... Of _course_ he wouldn't visit me more than once... " he muttered.

" Aw, don't feel too bad about it, Jordan... " Damon said, patting his shoulder.

Jordan looked at the doctor, who was confused about the whole situation " Was my little sister here, too? " he asked.

" You mean the little girl with the brown curly hair? Yes, she was here. But only for a little while before your father took her away... "

Jordan glared for a second before turning away. That's just harsh. He wakes up from a coma and finds out his own dad didn't even bother to visit him. What a nice surprise.

The doctor noticed Jordan's change of behavior and quickly changed the subject " Jordan! Let me get something for you to eat. You must be hungry. " he said.

Jordan nodded " Yes, please... "

* * *

Charlotte laid on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest.

Jordan had always told her that whenever there was nobody to comfort her when she was sad to just hug her pillow.

Most times it would work but now... the only thing she wishes that she could hug right now was Jordan.

A week without Jordan was not pretty.

With a sigh, Charlotte sat up and jumped out of her bed.

As she was walking down the stairs she heard her father's voice.

" What's that...? Jordan's awake...? "

Charlotte widened her eyes and a smile spread across her face.

" Yes, we'll be right there- "

" JORDAN! DADDY, DADDY! I WANNA TALK TO JORDAN! PLEASE? _PLEASE? "_ Charlotte tugged on his pants leg.

Roger smiled and spoke into the phone " Uh, could you put my son on the phone, please? My daughter wants to speak to him... Thank you... "

Roger handed Charlotte the phone before walking upstairs " I'm getting the coats. Be ready when I come back. " he said.

" Mmhmm! Yeah! " Charlotte waited for Jordan to answer the phone.

 _" Hello? "_

" HI JORDAN! "

 _" Charlotte? Charlotte, is that you? "_ He sounded happy to hear her.

" Yep! It's me! Are you ok? How are you? I missed you a bunch! "

 _" I missed you too, Lottie! So...um... how's Dad? Has he said anything about me? "_

" Nope, not really. He wouldn't let me visit you when I wanted to but that's ok! I'm glad you're awake! "

 _" ... "_

" Jordan? "

 _" Sorry, Charlotte. Just thinking about something... The nurse said you and Dad were on their way. "_

" Yep! We'll be there in a jiffy! "

 _"Great! Can't wait to see you! "_

" And Daddy? "

 _"... Yeah... and Daddy... "_

" Ok, we're on our way! Love you, big brother! "

 _" Love you too, little sister! "_

* * *

Jordan hung the phone up and gave it back to the nurse.

Elijah looked at him " Ok... What happened? " he asked.

Jordan turned his head towards him " I'll tell you what happened! Charlotte wanted to visit me all this time and dear ole' _Daddy_ wouldn't even let her! He hates me, I tell you! He wishes I was never his son! "

Stevie put a hand on his shoulder " Jordan, calm down... It's not ok for you to be this riled up after waking up from a coma... " he said.

Jordan frowned and folded his arms, pouting.

Damon fiddled around with his fingers " Your dad doesn't hate you... He just... just... I don't know... "

" Yeah, he hates me... Charlotte's the only one who cares... And to think, I treated her so badly... " Jordan's eyes watered.

Elijah sighed and took out a tissue " Here... "

Jordan took it and wiped his eyes " Thanks, dude... "

" No prob... "

The four friends stayed silent.

10 minutes later, a little girl bursts through the doors, startling the living daylights out of the boys.

Charlotte's face beamed as she caught sight of Jordan with his eyes open.

Jordan widened his eyes, smiled and held his arms out " Lottie! "

Charlotte ran to him and wrapped her arms around her brother " Jordan! Don't you never _ever_ stay asleep that long again! " she cried.

" Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere... " Jordan rubbed soothing circles in her back.

A minute later, a man walked through the doors.

Jordan looked up only to immediately turn his head away.

Charlotte ran to him and pulled his hand " Daddy, look! Jordan's awake! " she said, oblivious to the tension between the father and the son.

Roger stared at his son for a while before nodding his head " Welcome back, son... "

Jordan kept his head down " Yeah, thanks... " he whispered coldly.

Roger looked at him " I'll go talk to the doctors... See if we could take you home and how to get you fixed up... " he said, before walking out the doors.

Elijah stared after him before turning back to Jordan " Whoa... Your dad's a jerk. "

Damon slapped his head and glared at him. Elijah glared back at him while holding his head.

Jordan smiled before turning to Charlotte, who was giggling at his friends' reactions " So, how was life without me? "

Charlotte put a hand on her head " Oh, it was dreadful! It got really boring around the house! A-and all I could hug was my pillow! " she ranted, flailing her arms around.

Jordan smiled before turning to his friends " I wanna thank you guys for...ya' know... staying with me through all of this... I owe you guys big time... " he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Stevie waved his hand " Pssh, it's what friends do. Just... don't do anything stupid like _that_ again... please? " he said.

Damon nodded his head in agreement " Yeah, please don't... Let's leave the stupid things to Elijah. "

Elijah glared at him " Hey! "

Suddenly a nurse came through the doors with a wheelchair " Your father's ready and we think it'd be best if you traveled around in this wheelchair for the next couple of weeks. "she said.

Jordan nodded and sat up. Damon and Elijah helped him get in the wheelchair while Stevie put Charlotte's coat on for her.

Jordan looked at his friends " Do you guys need a ride home? It's the least I can do... " he said.

Damon shook his head " Nah, we'll call our parents to come and pick us up. _You_ go home and rest. "

The nurse smiled and started to push Jordan down the hallway.

Jordan waved at them " Thanks again, guys! " he called down the hallway.

His friends waved back at him.

Charlotte did the same " THANK YOU! " she hollered, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Jordan turned his head around and sighed. He'll miss his friends the next couple of weeks. He hoped he would be suitable to travel on his own soon.

The nurse pushed him into the waiting room where his father was waiting.

Jordan didn't look at him as the nurse gave him to his father.

Roger nodded " Thanks again, ma'am. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest. " he said before walking outside the hospital, pushing Jordan in front of him with Charlotte trailing after them.

When they reached the car, Roger picked Jordan up from the wheelchair, which caused Jordan to stiffen. Roger placed him in the car before picking up Charlotte and placing her in her car seat.

Jordan sighed and looked down at his legs. They were shaking. He tugged at the hospital gown he had on. He couldn't wait to get it off.

Roger put the wheelchair in the car trunk and got in the driver's seat. He looked back where his two kids were sitting " Everyone all set? " he asked.

Charlotte did a thumbs up " Yep! "

Roger turned his gaze to Jordan, who had his head down " Jordan? Are you alright? "

Jordan nodded slightly without looking up " Yes. " he whispered.

Roger sighed and turned back around, starting the car.

The gray Toyota pulled back from its parking space and drove off, leaving the San Francisco Hospital.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You cupcakes do not know how fun it was to type this chapter! Cookies for everyone! ( throws cookies everywhere )**

 **Ok, ahem... Let's get down to business ( To defeat... The HUNS!... I'm sorry... )**

 **Not gonna forget this time! You have all encountered the (1) symbol again! Now, about that one, I called it the Recall Scanner because I didn't know what that thing was called in Inside Out, you know, where they put the memories and they hover? I really wanted to know what it was called so I searched it up but when I didn't find anything I just made up a name for it.**

 **Also, I noticed I didn't give you cupcakes a flashback on when Katherine died! I was like " OMG! I'm so- arrghh! " so...yeah... I had to watch a sad Clannad scene to type it... Not gonna spoil it for anybody who may have not seen it...**

 **So! Here is the 8th chapter! The next chapter is gonna be hard...you know, thinking of ideas and all...**

 **Buh-bye cupcakes! I'll see you next chapter!**

 **P.S I MADE THE 4,000 WORDS MARK! WHOO HOO! This is my longest chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Friends and Recuperation

**Author's Note: Hey cupcakes! I'm back! And guess who started back school? ME THAT'S WHO! UGH! It's been such a drag! My classmates are annoying, I have alot of homework, and my c key on my computer gets stuck every now and then! :O Grrrr... School keeping me away from typing my story... Anywhooo, here is your well deserved chapter 9. Oh, you guys saw I changed the title and description of the story... So... Explaining time!**

 **Yes, Jordan is still the main protagonist but I didn't want the story to be just centered on him. I wanted to focus on not just Jordan, but his friends, family... ya' know. I thought it would've been a pretty good idea to write about the other characters emotions as well. So, the story will be set up into parts, each of them will be focused on a certain character. Maybe even two characters at once! ( hint, hint ) Parts focusing on a character may appear more than once!**

 **So... It's not just Jordan's point of view! Yaaaay!**

 **Conscience:** **The other characters deserve attention too, Naomi ( which is me, btw ) Get a life, gurl!**

 **Me: SHH! You're frightening the readers, dang it!**

 **Proceed readers!**

* * *

Weeks had passed. For Jordan, it felt like months... years... centuries.

Jordan felt like he was on house arrest. Every 5 minutes Charlotte would come to check on him, asking if he needed anything or if he was hungry.

If Jordan said he wasn't hungry, she'd give him some Mac n Cheese anyway.

Not to mention Charlotte had to feed him. Jordan's arm would do a violent jerk every time he took the spoon into his hands.

Charlotte wasn't very good at feeding him. She would warm the food too hot, allow it to slip off the spoon, or shove too much into Jordan's mouth.

Honestly, he was glad it was his sister looking out for him. His dad left for work almost everyday. When he _was_ at home, he'd stayed downstairs and watch Food Network all day.

The only thing good that happened to Jordan was that he didn't have to be stuck in that wheelchair when he wanted to go around the house.

Jordan's legs were only able to take two steps at a time. If he'd try to walk too fast, he'd fall down.

Damon, Stevie and Elijah would call very often and sometimes even came over to his house to check up on him.

So, basically, his sister was bad at feeding, his dad didn't care about him, and his friends... were friends.

Jordan thought that was more than enough that he had to endure for the next few weeks.

* * *

Jordan woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Usually, it was Charlotte that answered it but it seems that it had been ringing for quite a while now.

Jordan sat up and stretched. He slipped his slippers on, stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his cap from his door as he passed it.

Jordan groggily walked down the stairs and picked the phone up from the receiver.

" Hel-lo? " he said, stiffening a yawn. Damon was heard from the phone.

 _Jordan? Is that you?_

" Nah, it's the pizza man that you owe money to... "

 _It is you! What, you got the phone in your room?_

" No, why? "

 _Because it's usually Charlotte who answers since you came home. Does that mean... you're able to walk by yourself? "_

Jordan widened his eyes and looked down. He _was_ walking by himself.

" Dude... I'm walking! "

 _Huh?_

" I'm walking! On my own! And not only that, I'm holding the phone without having those crazy spasms! Damon, I think I'm all better! "

 _Seriously? That's great! But maybe I should bring Stevie over to confirm that. He knows a lot about medical stuff_

" No, you don't have to do that- "

 _Nuh-uh! I know what you're thinking: What if I'm not really better? I can't go outside! I'll have to stay in my room! I-_

Jordan frowned. He was really letting him have it. Jordan tuned Damon out for a little while before deciding to listen to his big mouth.

 _\- so you're just gonna have to deal with it, ok? We'll be over in a minute or so._

Jordan sighed " Yeah, see ya. " With that, Jordan put the phone on the receiver.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard a gasp and something clatter on the floor.

Charlotte stared at him with wide eyes, a puddle of Mac n Cheese in front of her.

Jordan eyed the fallen Mac n Cheese and cringed " I hope you're not planning on feeding me that. "

" Jordan, you're walking! On your own! " she cried.

" Actually, I'm not. There's this shadow puppet that's controlling me and I really can't feel my legs at all! " he said, flailing his body around to make it look like he was possessed.

" WHAT?! NOOO! I DON'T LIKE PUPPETS! " Charlotte's eyes teared up and threatened to spill.

Jordan widened his eyes " No, no, no, don't cry! Look, I was joking! I'm fine. "

Charlotte's lips curled up in a smile. " So, you're not being controlled by an evil puppet? " she said, wiping away her tears.

" Nah. Look, my friends are coming over in a few. Is...dad home? " he asked.

" Nope. He left. "

" What? But he's off today! I heard him talking to his boss about giving him 2 weeks off! "

" Well, I guess he went anyway! He said he couldn't miss work, no matter what. "

 _No matter what._

Jordan's eyes narrowed before he shook his head, not wanting to get upset.

" What's wrong with you, Jordan? Are you feeling sick? Do you need anything? " Charlotte asked, looking at her brother's changed expression.

Jordan shook his head and headed upstairs " Nothing. Tell me when they get here, ok? " he said.

Charlotte stared after him. She didn't understand. How come every time she mentioned their father, Jordan would get upset? What was it? Did he hate him or something?

Charlotte sighed and went into the living room. She hopped onto the couch and switched on the TV, voicing her thoughts and opinions on the following channels.

" Sesame Street, yucky... Dora The Explorer, yucky... Sofia The First , yucky... Ooh! Big Bang Theory! " **(1)**

Charlotte grinned and put the remote down. She really wasn't supposed to be watching this... but who cares? This show was hilarious!

* * *

Damon pedaled down the street towards Elijah's house, his incredibly large afro sticking to his head because of the sweat beading on his forehead.

Despite this, he was overjoyed by the fact that his friend was feeling better.

 _That is, if Jordan isn't rushing himself to get better... The guy would do that anyway..._

Damon was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a blaring sound cut through his eardrums.

Damon skidded his bike to a stop as a car suddenly appeared in front of him.

A man got out of the car, shook his fist and yelled " YOU CRAZY KID, WATCH WHERE YA' GOIN'! " he yelled.

Damon bowed his head and cringed " I am so sorry, sir! D-did I dent your car-? "

" NEXT TIME I WON'T PUT ON MY BRAKES! " The man yelled as he angrily climbed back into his car, slamming the door.

" Yes, sir! I-I'll remember that! " Damon stuttered, shakily getting back on his bike.

" CRAZY HOOLIGAN! " The man yelled one last time before driving off, spraying dust all over Damon in the process.

Damon coughed once and let out a shaky breath " You got lucky, Damon... " he whispered to himself as he took off down the street.

* * *

Stevie narrowed his eyes in concentration " Easy... There you go... Precision is all it takes... To make something perfect... "

He carefully lowered the card, sweat beading on his forehead. Just an inch more... and he'll make the tallest house of cards anyone has ever seen.

A centimeter more...

" YO! STEVE! "

Stevie jumped in shock, lost his footing and tumbled forward, smashing down on his once 2 feet house of cards ( now a crumbled mess ).

Justin **(** **2)** , Stevie's loud polar opposite older brother by 4 years, walked into the living room with the phone in his hands.

Stevie glared, picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off " You _could've_ called me in a more civil way! Look at this mess! Now I gotta- "

Justin nonchalantly waved his hand and shoved the phone in Stevie's chest " Quit your whining. One of your dorky friends is calling you. " Justin turned and walked out the living room " You're cleaning that up, by the way! " he yelled over his shoulder.

Stevie rolled his eyes and put the phone up to his ear " Hello? "

 _Hey, Stevie! Damon here_

" Hey. What's up? "

 _I just called Jordan to check up on him and I was expecting his little sister to answer the phone, right? And then I hear Jordan's voice! Turns out he didn't have the phone in his room and Charlotte didn't even bring it to him._

" So what you're trying to tell me is that Jordan's feeling 100% better? "

 _Yeah! At least that's what he said._

" Oh, that's good! So... why're you calling me? "

 _Don't you think we should make sure Jordan's actually better? You know how he likes to rush stuff._

" I see your point but _why_ are you calling _me?_ "

 _Stevie! You're the one who knows the most about this medical stuff! You'd know if he's better or not._

Stevie sighed " Alright. When should I come over? "

 _You go on to Jordan's house. I'll go and get Elijah. We'll meet you there._

" Right. See you there. "

 _Bye._

" Bye. "

Stevie ran his fingers through his hair and groaned " Oh my gosh, it's a Saturday... I shouldn't be going out like this... " he moaned. He grabbed his coat from the rack and called out " Justin! I'm going out! "

Justin immediately ran down the stairs " WITH WHO?! How come you get a date before me?! THAT IS TOTALLY NOT POSSIBLE! " he yelled, grabbing chunks of his hair.

Stevie rolled his eyes and opened the front door " I'm _not_ going out on a date. I'm just going over to a friend's house. "

Justin breathed out in relief " Whew! That's a relief! I'd literally kill myself if a nerd like you got a date before me, an awesome, totally handsome basketball player " He smirked and flexed his muscles.

Stevie narrowed his eyes and walked out the door. Justin stared after him and turned his gaze to the living room, his eyes widening at the huge pile of cards scattered all over the floor.

" Hey! I told you to clean this mess up! "

* * *

Elijah sprawled over the couch, staring in fierce concentration at the TV, his thumbs moving at a fast pace at the video game controller. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he shot his pursuers.

He jumped when he heard a loud knock on his door. Elijah groaned when he saw " Game Over " stretched across the screen. The knock was heard again, this time only louder.

" I'M COMING, DANG IT! " Elijah yelled as he got up from the couch and walked to the door. He was greeted by a sweaty, dirty, panting Damon.

" Dude! What happened to you? You look terrible. " Elijah looked at him up and down.

Damon wiped his forehead with his sleeve " Yeah, thanks. Look, I need- "

" Seriously, though , you need to take a shower cause' you _stink!_ " Elijah scrunched his nose up in disgust.

" _Ok_ , thank you for the advice but- "

" Your fro isn't helping out either. It's, like , sticking to your head! "

" Elijah! I nearly got hit by a _car!_ "

" Ooh, you should watch out next time. I don't want any more of my friends going to the hospital with their head busted open. " Elijah leaned on the doorpost, smirking " Now! Whaddya' want? "

" Ok, I just tried to call Jordan and I was expecting his little sister- "

" Yeah, yeah, you were expecting his little sister to answer and instead, Jordan answered. Now what do you want? " Elijah looked down at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

Damon stared at him, his mouth opened wide " H-how did you know that? "

" Damon, my brother... It's not just Stevie who's the brains of this crew. " Elijah replied.

Damon rolled his eyes and smiled " Yeah, guess so. Anyway, Stevie's on his way to Jordan's. I told them we'd meet them there. "

Elijah widened his eyes before scowling " Hey, why did you say I was coming? I got a high score to beat on Zombie Slayer 3! Which what I was _about_ to do until you came over knocking on my door with your stinky self! "

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose " Look. Zombie Slayer 3 can wait. Right now, we gotta check up on our friend. " he said, staring at Elijah with serious eyes.

Elijah ran a hand over his face " Zombie's can't wait! You wouldn't be saying that if there was a zombie apocalypse happening right now as we speak! "

"Elijah. "

Elijah groaned and folded his arms across his chest " Fine. But only because there's not a real zombie apocalypse! " he said, pointing a finger at Damon.

Damon smirked " Great. Get your skateboard. Stevie's probably there already. " Damon mounted his bike.

Elijah snapped his helmet to his head and mounted his skateboard " Yeah, yeah. " With that, he pushed off the ground and rode down the street, Damon pedaling close behind.

* * *

 _Ding Dong!_

Charlotte jumped off the couch and ran to the door " I'm coming, I'm coming! " Charlotte reached up and opened the door.

Stevie, holding a first aid kit in one hand , looked down at her " Hello, small child. I'm here for Jordan, as you can see here " ,he lifted the first aid kit, " May I come in? "

Charlotte nodded and stepped aside to allow Stevie to walk in. Stevie turned his head to the TV and raised an eyebrow " Are you sure this is an appropriate show for children your age, small child? "

Charlotte grinned and nodded her head, jumping back on the couch " Yep! It's funny! And I don't even half of what they're saying! Wanna watch it with me? There's extra room on the couch! " she said in a singsong voice.

Stevie stared at the TV " I'll pass. And I wouldn't want to find out if I were you, small child. It could ruin your cute little innocence... Anyway, where's Jordan? "

" He's upstairs in his room. " Charlotte replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Stevie's lips curled up in a slight smile " Thanks, small child! "

As he went up the stairs, he noticed pictures hanging on the walls. He stopped at one and stared at it. It showed a smiling young Jordan with his father and... mother.

Stevie stared at the woman who had Jordan in her arms. She was very pretty like Jordan said. Stevie turned his gaze to his father. He looked so happy, so happy it was as if it weren't the same person.

Stevie sighed. It was a shame that what once was a happy family was now a broken one. He turned away from the picture and headed up the stairs.

Stevie went to Jordan's door and knocked " Jordan? It's Stevie. "

The door opened immediately. Jordan smiled when he saw his friend " Hey! I guess you don't have to use all that first aid stuff cause' I'm standing right in front of you, perfectly fine! " he said, leaning on the doorpost.

Stevie smirked " Nice try but I still want to confirm that. If you don't mind. "

Jordan frowned " You don't know how much I mind but fine. Go ahead. Tend to my wounds, do whatever you want. " he said.

Stevie nodded and walked inside his room, setting the first aid kit down on the bed. He turned to Jordan " Are you feeling any pain? Any headaches? "

Jordan propped his head on his hand and shook it " Nope. Nothing. " he said.

" Do you feel dizzy when you stand? "

" Nuh-uh. "

Stevie nodded and took out a stethoscope. He turned to Jordan " You were once a small child too, Jordan. "

Jordan looked up and raised an eyebrow " Excuse me? "

" You looked very happy. Your father did too. Before your mother died... " Stevie stared at Jordan with sympathy in his eyes.

Jordan looked down and sighed " Yeah... We were... quite the happy family... " His face turned into a scowl " But all that changed when my mom died and my dad turned into some self-centered jerk... " Jordan folded his arms over his chest.

Stevie cringed internally at Jordan's words. This was worse than he thought.

Stevie opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Jordan looked up " Must be Damon and Elijah. " Jordan stood up from the bed and stretched " So, looks like I'm perfectly fine! No need to stay in bed all day! "

Stevie smiled slightly " Yeah, guess I don't need this... " he tossed the stethoscope back into the first aid kit " I believe you're good to go. Do you think small child let them in yet? "

Jordan looked over his shoulder, confusion in his eyes " Why do you always refer to Charlotte as " small child "? " he asked.

Stevie shrugged " She's a small child... "

Jordan turned and headed down the stairs " Stevie, you're weird. " he said.

" Oh, yeah... " Stevie muttered in agreement and followed his companion down the stairs.

Jordan peeked into the living room and saw Charlotte pressing the side of her head on the door.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder and stared at Jordan " Jordan! These two boys are saying they're your friends! I don't believe them one bit! " She narrowed her eyes at him " They want to speak to you... "

Jordan rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his face and walked to the door, peeking through the peephole " Identify yourselves! " he said.

 _Jordan! Let us in, ya' big, lousy-_

 _Elijah! Jordan, let us in! We came to check on you._

 _He must not need to be checked out if he has the energy to be a troll!_

Jordan pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from laughing. It _was_ true he was being a troll right now.

 _How come Charlotte let Mr. Nerd in?!_

Charlotte took hold of Stevie's hand and stared dreamily up at him " He calls me small child... " she swooned. Stevie widened his eyes, not believing the fact that he had won the affection of a 5 year old.

Jordan cringed at the scene before turning back to the door " What's my favorite band? Answer it correctly and I shall allow you to come in. "

 _Is this some kind of a joke?_

" Answer the question! "

 _Fine! It's AC/DC... obviously..._

" You're free to come in! " Jordan unlocked the door and opened it, being greeted by a scowling Elijah.

" You wake up from a coma and you're an even bigger troll. I mean, who does that? " He said. Jordan smiled and shrugged " Guess that's how my body works. " he turned his gaze to Damon " What happened to you? You look like a wet cat... " he said, cringing.

Damon sighed " It seems that the whole world is going against my awesome looks... ". Elijah widened his eyes at him " It pains me to know you even thought you had them... "

Damon glared at him. Elijah shrugged " Just voicing my pain... "

Jordan smiled at them and looked at his watch " You guys wanna... I dunno, hang out? " he asked.

Elijah smirked and pumped up his fist " I'm totally in! "

" What about your dad? Wouldn't he be worried if he didn't know where you were? " Damon asked.

Jordan laughed a little " You kidding me? My dad probably wouldn't even notice I was gone. Besides, Charlotte would be here to tell. Isn't that right, Charlotte? " Jordan looked over his shoulder at Charlotte.

Charlotte frowned " Awww! I wanna come too! I bet Stevie wants me to come! " Charlotte smiled up at Stevie, who widened his eyes in shock.

Elijah snorted and covered his mouth while Damon raised his brow. Jordan looked at Stevie and whispered " Try to put it nicely so you won't break her heart... "

Stevie nodded slightly and rubbed the back of his neck " Now, small child... We... big children... like to go to big places that are not suitable for a small child like you... That is why... you can't come with us... " he said.

Charlotte's eyes welled up " So... you don't w-want me to come? "

Stevie widened his eyes in panic " No, no, that's not _entirely_ what I meant! You see- I just- " He looked at Jordan and whispered " Help me out here Jordan... " Jordan raised his brow " Me? What do you want me to do? "

" You're her brother! Do something to make her think I don't hate her! " Stevie said.

Jordan rolled his eyes and sighed. He kneeled down and looked at Charlotte " Charlotte... Stevie doesn't want you to come... because he cares too much about you and doesn't want you to get hurt. " he said.

Charlotte's eyes brightened as she looked up at Stevie, who was glaring at Jordan " Aw! In that case, I'll be waiting for you right here! Don't be long! " With that, Charlotte skipped away, humming to herself.

Elijah smirked at Stevie " Don't get to excited, Stevie! She's _only_ a kid! " Stevie pushed him away and folded his arms over his chest " You're disgusting. " he muttered.

Jordan took out his phone and dialed a number. Soon, the phone clicked with an answer.

 _Hello?_

" Hey Leona. "

 _Oh, hey Jordan! What's up?_

" Can you do me a big favor- "

 _Of course I'll watch Charlotte while you're gone!_

" Oh, cool! "

 _I'll be over in about 10 minutes._

" Kay'. Thanks "

 _No problem!_

" Yeah, see ya' "

With that, he hung the phone up and put it in his pocket. Elijah was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Jordan stared back at him " What? "

" Seriously though, I wanna meet this... Leona. Can we wait for 10 minutes? I wanna see how hot she is! "

Damon ran a hand over his face " I said it before, I shall say it again: You're never gonna get a girlfriend... "

Elijah glared at him " Hater... " He stomped out the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and followed him out the door. Stevie turned to Jordan " You're sure you're up for traveling? " he said. Jordan put a hand on his shoulder " Stevie... I'm sure. Ok? Calm yourself down. " he smiled and walked out the door.

Stevie sighed and followed his friends out the door.

* * *

" So, what plans do you have? "

" Dunno... "

Elijah groaned " How do you not know what you wanna do?! YOU'RE the one who wanted to hang out! "

Jordan shrugged " Look, I just wanted to get outta that house. I've been locked up in there for weeks. Months maybe. "

The 4 boys walked through the streets of San Francisco, lost in thought. Elijah's eyes perked when he saw a teenage girl texting on her phone.

Elijah smirked and nudged Jordan " Watch and learn... " he said.

With that, he smugly walked over to the girl.

" Elijah, what are you doing? Get back here! " Damon whispered-yelled.

Elijah leaned on the wall next to the girl " Hey. What's up? "

The girl stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

" Nice phone. I got one myself. But I kinda broke it while getting in a street fight. "

The girl kept staring at him before asking " How old are you? "

" Uh...12... " Elijah nervously replied.

" I'm 17. " The girl said.

Elijah widened his eyes before laughing nervously " Oh! I-I-I thought you were...14... You know... You..."

The girl narrowed her eyes.

Elijah narrowed his eyes back at her " Look, you can't be THAT short if you're 17! You gotta warn some poor 12 year old guy who tries to flirt with you! You need to put up a sign that says " I'm 17! Don't flirt with me if you're 12! " LADY! "

The girl scoffed before bringing her palm across Elijah's cheek.

Damon, Jordan and Stevie cringed at the sight.

The girl whipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away " Get some manners, little boy! " She said over her shoulder.

Elijah hung his head as his shoulders started to shake. Jordan, Damon and Stevie walked over to him and looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

Stevie put a hand on his shaking shoulder " Don't feel too bad, Elijah... There's always next time. " he said.

Elijah's shoulders shook harder as he made some kind of wheezing sound. Jordan raised an eyebrow. Was he _really_ taking a failed flirt attempt so seriously?

It didn't take long for the boys to realize Elijah wasn't having a fit... He was _laughing_.

" Hahahaha! Achievement unlocked! " Elijah pumped up a fist.

" What _achievement?_ You just got slapped by a 17 year old girl! " Jordan said.

" Exactly! That's one step closer to finding my perfect girl! Now I just need to find a girl who'll pepper spray me next! " Elijah smiled and ran off.

Damon shook his head " Sometimes I worry about him... Should we be concerned about this? "

Jordan shook his head " Nah... It's Elijah. It's in his blood to act stupid. "

Damon nodded " Yeah... We'd better catch him before he gets into even more trouble. "

Stevie nodded "Right you are..." With that, he ran off after Elijah, Damon and Jordan following close behind.

* * *

 **( Note: This takes place inside Jordan's head before the events above took place. )**

Joy sat on the couch, kicking his legs, lost in deep thought. It had been exactly 4 weeks since he and the others had found a way to wake Jordan up.

Joy didn't know exactly _how_ he figured that the memory of their mother would awaken Jordan... It just made sense to him.

He was supposed to be on Dream Duty but it seems that Dream Productions didn't have any plans. They were probably celebrating Jordan's awakening instead.

Joy sighed and took his cap off his head, staring at it. Why was he still feeling down? Jordan was awake. Everything was fine. So how come he still felt...sad?

" Boring night, huh? "

Joy looked over his shoulder and saw Anger standing by the stairs. Joy let out a small laugh and shrugged "Eh, can't blame em' really... " he said " It's a huge relief, ya' know... " Joy looked down at the cap again.

Anger sighed and walked over to Joy, sitting down on the couch next to him. Joy looked over at Anger in confusion. Anger _never_ sat by any of his co-workers on his own accord. Joy stared at the cap once again. The cap _was_ pretty interesting if you took the time to stare at it.

Anger gently clapped both hands together " Joy... I... wanna apologize... for the way I acted towards you-"

Joy stood up from his seat in shock " No, no! I _totally_ deserved it! Like, _totally!_ I don't blame you for a second cause' it was all my fault we were in that mess-"

" Shut up, Joy! " Anger suddenly snapped.

Joy flinched and closed his mouth.

Anger clenched his hands into fist " Would'ja just _stop_ it with the " It's all my fault " thing?! It's not just you're fault! I see that now... " he said.

" Bu-But it _is_ my-"

" THERE YOU GO AGAIN! Putting yourself down! Listen, you _may_ have caused Jordan to go to that place but _we-I-_ should've tried harder to... I dunno, _help_ you trying to help Jordan... "

Joy stared at him.

Anger growled and folded his arms " Look, I dunno what I'm sayin'! I've never tried to comfort anyone before! Gimme' a break! "

Joy smiled. He couldn't really believe Anger said that. But he did...

Joy laughed a little and nudged Anger " You're okay, Anger... You're okay... "

Anger looked up at Joy and smiled " Yeah... You too... " he whispered.

Suddenly, Headquarters lit up with light. Jordan must be awake.

" Jordan's awake... " Joy looked over at the monitor as he saw it brightening.

Soon, the rest of the Emotions came down the stairs. Disgust rubbed his eyes and stretched " Morning... " he said.

Joy nodded and smiled " Hey... Morning... "

Fear stared at the monitor " Soooo... What are we gonna do today? " he asked.

Joy looked over his shoulder and stared at the monitor. He narrowed his eyes in determination " I know what we're gonna do today **(3).** Emotions! Huddle up! " he said.

The five emotions huddled up in a circle with their arms around each other.

" Okay, we all know Jordan woke up from his coma 4 weeks ago, right? "

The Emotions nodded.

" Jordan needs all the help he can get... We have to make sure we're there for him- together. " Joy said.

The Emotions nodded and smiled at each other.

Joy pumped a fist in the air " We're gonna make sure Jordan will have the _best_ life he's ever had! "

Sadness tilted his head " It's the... only life he's ever had... "

Joy shrugged " Pssh, you know what I mean. "

Sadness smiled lightly " Yeah, I do... "

Joy put out his hand. Sadness put his hand on top of it. Disgust put his hand on top of Sadness', Anger put his hand on Disgust's and Fear put his hand on Anger's.

" For Jordan. "

" For Jordan! "

* * *

 **Wow, what a nice way to end a chapter ;D**

 **Again, I sincerely, genuinely, apologize for the long wait, I am so sorry... Blame school...**

 **Ok, explaining times!**

 **(1)- I couldn't help it! It happened to me before XD I thought it'd be funny, don't judge!**

 **(2)- Yep! Stevie has an older brother! I thought it'd be nice if Stevie had a loud, obnoxious older brother while he was the smart, quiet, calm little brother.**

 **(3)- Phineas and Ferb reference :D Hehehehe!**

 **Alrighty, so now that you cupcakes know I'm in school, please don't expect the next chapter in Jordan's saga to come quickly :)**

 **Oh, do you guys like the new title? If you don't, I'll be willing to change it. Just leave me a review to let me know how you think. Plus, if you guys like the title, there will be Jordan-related chapters the most, since _he_ was the one who I made the story for, really.**

 **Have a nice day, sorry again for the long wait!**

 **See ya' next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Band and The Mystery Girl

Author's **Note: Disney4Lyfe is back, people! I'm truly sorry for not updating in a month! I've been very very busy and here are my reasons:**

 **1.)** **I moved to a new house. A bigger one than the one I lived in before. So you can imagine how much me and my mom had to do XD**

 **2.) School. I'm finally on Spring Break right now and I had a lot of Unit Tests to do. Plus I had this huge project for Social Studies...**

 **That's about it, really... But I'm sooo happy to be typing this story again because I really missed it!**

 **So! On with the story! ( I do not own any media of Inside Out. I just own the ocs and the story :) )**

 **And you guys will love this chapter. I think it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! ;)**

* * *

~Jordan walked through the streets of San Francisco, breathing in the warm, moist air as he went. It had been a full month since he was knocked into a coma. To Jordan, that coma was the first page of a new chapter in his life.

He was ready to take life at his own pace! He was ready to live life at its fullest! He was ready-~

" JORDAN! "

Jordan was immediately snapped out of his peaceful thoughts by his friend's yells. He had forgotten that they were supposed to be playing Monopoly and, clearly , it was his turn.

He looked up and his 3 friends Damon, Stevie and Elijah staring at him.

" You okay, dude? You spaced out on us... " Damon asked with concern clear in his voice.

Jordan lightly shrugged and nodded " I'm fine... Just thinking... "

" Thinking about what exactly? " Stevie asked, propping his head on his hand.

" Nothing, really... " Jordan said.

Elijah rolled his eyes and tossed Jordan the die " Yeah, whatever. Now roll, it's your turn. "

Jordan caught the die in his hands and fiddled around with it " You know... I wanna do something with you guys. "

Stevie raised his eyebrows " What's that supposed to mean? "

" Like start a group or something! There are so many things we could do! We could form a club with just the four of us- "

" - Or we could create an organization specially made for young lads looking for new opportunities! " Damon said, getting excited by the idea.

" Or maybe we could create a library- " Stevie started to say before Elijah pushed in front of him

" _OR_ we could set up a kissing booth for hot babes! " He said with a toothy grin.

Damon shook his head frantically " Absolutely not! I think my idea was the most touching and productive." He said.

Stevie folded his arms " I didn't even get to finish my idea! It was bound to be the best but Mr. _Lover Boy_ here- "

Elijah glared at both of them " You two are just scared of getting rejected! "

Stevie snapped his head over to him " Well, at least _I_ don't go around harassing girls 5 years older than me! "

Elijah went nose-to-nose with him " Well, at least _I_ have the courage to get slapped in the face by a girl! "

" And that's something to be proud of? " Stevie said with a look on his face.

Jordan stared at his friends intently... There was something they could all do... He just knew it. He tried to piece what unique talents he and his friends could do in the same category.

Damon can play drums super good. Jordan once heard Stevie sing and he wasn't expecting what he heard; Stevie could sing like Phil Collins! Elijah knew how to rock electric guitar and he knew how to rock the bass.

It all came together now and Jordan looked up at an imaginary thought bubble that added his and his friends talents together. The answer was simple: _Music._

" How bout' we form a band?! " Jordan said with excitement. The bickering boys stopped and stared at Jordan.

" A band? "

" How could we be a band? "

" We can't even agree on which one is the most handsomest guy! Even though it's obvious! "

Jordan rolled his eyes " Come on, we all have the qualities to be an awesome band! Damon, you're the best drummer I know that's an ordinary person! "

Damon rubbed the back of his neck out of modesty " W-well, I'm not _that_ good... I'm more of an amateur, really. " He said.

" You're more of a pro! " Jordan turned his head to Stevie " Stevie, I don't know what you've been taking but you can _sing_ , man! Guys, did you know Stevie can sing-?"

Stevie waved his hands and frantically protested " No, no, no, no, no! I can't sing! I can barely sing " Happy Birthday "! I cannot sing! I swear-"

Jordan covered his mouth and smirked " I heard you singing, Steve... Fan of Phil Collins, eh? Now, unless you agree to be in this band, I'll make _this..._ " Jordan took out his phone that showed a certain video ," ...go viral... "

Stevie snatched Jordan's hand away from his mouth and did the best icy glare he could muster " You wouldn't _dare..._ " he said coldly.

" Yeah? Whaddya' say? "

Stevie stared at Jordan with narrowed eyes before folding his arms " Fine... "

Jordan smiled and ruffled Stevie's hair, who batted his arm away " That's a good boy! You must really not want people to hear you sing..."

Damon looked at Jordan with a smile on his face " Well, if we're gonna create this band... we'd better get started now. "

Jordan's face lit up with so much happiness, you'd think you could see stars in his eyes. He couldn't contain himself as he wrapped his arms around Damon " Oh, thank you! Bless you, Damon! Bless you! "

Damon smiled in amusement and petted Jordan's fluffy, curly hair " You're such a kid... "

* * *

" Ya' hear that guys?! We're gonna be in a band! Whoohoo! " Joy cried out in excitement.

Joy danced around Headquarters, practically bursting with joy. " We're in a band! And not just any band! A boy band! Oh, man are we gonna sing some great songs! "

Joy gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He slowly turned to Sadness, who was staring up at him with his ocean blue orbs.

" Sadness... " Joy grabbed Sadness' shirt, staring deep into his eyes " ...do you know what this means? "

Sadness frantically shook his head.

A grin spread across Joy's face " WE GET TO PERFORM LIKE AC/DC! " he screamed in delight, shaking Sadness out of hysterical excitement.

Sadness pushed his glasses up his nose " Joy, calm down. We have to organize the band first... " he said.

Joy let go of him and nodded in agreement " You're right... Fear! Get the Daydreams out! " he ordered.

Fear scrambled over to the shelves, grabbed the Daydreams and handed them to Joy " What're you planning to do? "

Joy plopped on the ground and scattered the daydreams all over the floor.

Disgust face-palmed and groaned " Joy, do you have to make a mess? I mean, I just cleaned here yesterday! "

" Mm-hmm... Interesting, Disgust... " Joy mumbled, completely ignoring Disgust's complaint.

Disgust growled and folded his arms " So, Mr. Band Leader... What's the plan? "

Joy got up and stuck a Daydream into the console. Dozens of stage names appeared on the monitor.

" Well, first! We gotta think of a band name! A cool one. Not something like " One Direction " or " One Republic " **(1)** Those names make no sense... I mean, there are only 4 directions right? " Joy said.

Sadness shrugged and stared at the monitor " None of these names look too good... They seem so... depressing... " he muttered.

Joy scanned the console and smiled " How bout' " The AC/DC Rockers "? That's got a nice ring to it! "

Disgust shook his head " No. Just no. Nope. So much nope. "

Joy pouted at him " Why not? It's a good band name! " he whined.

Disgust looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face " Uh, no it isn't. We're not gonna sing _just_ AC/DC songs. We may sing _mostly_ AC/DC songs, but not _just_ AC/DC songs. "

Joy folded his arms " Well, do _you_ have any good band names, Wise Guy? "

" No. But if I did, it'd be anything but " The AC/DC Rockers "... It doesn't even sound good! "

" Yeah, it does! "

" N't... "

" Does! "

" N't! "

" Stop doing that! "

Anger pushed through the bickering emotions " Move over! I've got an idea! Let's add a curse word to the name! " he said, grinning a devilish grin.

Fear put his finger up in nervousness " Uh, I don't think that's a good idea- "

" Aw, shut up! " Anger cut him off and slammed another Daydream in.

A band name showed up on the monitor with... two unpleasant words.

Anger held his short arms out in pride " Now that's a band name! "

Disgust snatched the Daydream out and threw it across Headquarters " _Nuh-uh!_ That's even worse! And not because of the curse word. "

Anger growled and balled his hands into fist " That's not fair! That was the best band name! "

" But it was inappropriate... I don't think Damon, Stevie and- well, maybe Elijah would like it... But it's not a proper name for a band for the 4 of us. " Sadness shyly said, fiddling with his fingers.

The 5 emotions stood still and silent for a moment. Fear broke the silence " How bout' we just ask Damon, Stevie and Elijah what they think? "

Disgust nodded in agreement " It's better than letting these 2 here decide the name... " he said, gesturing to Joy and Anger, who glared icy daggers at him.

Joy shook it off and perked up " Okay! Let's get this thing going! " he said, turning to the monitor.

It appeared that Jordan was inside Elijah's garage.

Joy rubbed his hands together " Alrighty... Time for work. " he muttered, pressing a button on the console

* * *

Jordan scanned Elijah's garage in satisfaction. This would be a good place to practice.

" Well, it ain't much but it's all I got! I know none of your parents would allow us practicing rock and roll at their garages. My mom? You already know she's crazy. " Elijah said, chuckling at the last part.

Stevie screwed his nose up in disgust " What is that smell? Have you even cleaned this place? "

Elijah shrugged " Why should we? It's a garage. "

Damon turned to Jordan " Well, Jordan, what now? "

Jordan dusted off an empty box and sat down " I was thinking of names for our band. It's gotta have a nice ring to it and it's gotta stand out. "

Damon sat down next to him " So, what have you got so far? "

Jordan nervously rubbed the back of his neck " Ummmm... Nothing... "

Stevie rolled his eyes " Oh, boy... Don't tell me I'll have to think of a name for a band... I'm not good with names... "

Elijah held up his finger " " The Victorious Winners! " " he yelled. **(2)**

Jordan, Stevie and Damon all looked at in surprise.

Elijah stared back at them " What? You don't like it? "

Jordan waved his hands " No, no! That's an awesome name! Not too plain, not too much, it stands out and it has a nice ring to it! "

" I'm surprised you came up with a suitable name so quickly... " Stevie said.

Elijah waved him off " Aw, shucks. I guess I'm the naming master! "

" Okay, so we got the band name down. Now we have to figure out who's doing what. " Damon said.

Jordan face-palmed " I thought we already settled that! You're gonna be the drummer, me and Elijah are gonna play the electric guitar and bass, and Stevie is gonna be the lead singer! "

Stevie widened his " Just a minute! I don't recall agreeing at me being the lead singer! "

" You totally did! Back at Damon's house! You said " Fine ". You agreed to it! " Jordan yelled.

" But-but I don't wanna! " Stevie whined.

" Well, you're gonna have to! Please, Stevie... for the band... " Jordan pleaded.

Stevie groaned and folded his arms " Okay, okay! I'll do it...for the band... "

Jordan grinned " Yes! Bless you, Stevie! "

Damon smiled in amusement " Well, that's done... Anything else? "

Jordan smirked " We get to work. " he said, cracking his knuckles " Damon, Elijah. Get your instruments! I'll go and grab mine. Stevie, you sit there and get your vocal chords ready! "

With that, Damon, Elijah, and Jordan ran off in separate directions. Stevie watched them leave and sighed.

" What have I gotten myself into? "

* * *

Jordan ran to his house and opened the door. Charlotte and his father were in the living room watching " Food Network ".

Charlotte looked over the couch and smiled as she saw her brother " Jordan! Hi! "

Jordan waved at her " Hey... "

His father, Roger, looked over his shoulder towards his son " Jordan... You're home early. " he said.

Jordan looked away from him " I was just gonna go grab my bass. I'm going back over to Elijah's. " he said, avoiding eye contact with his father.

Roger looked down " I see... " he muttered. He turned away from him and set his eyes on the TV.b

Jordan sighed, turned away and walked up the stairs.

Charlotte jumped off the couch and ran after him " Hey, Jordan! Whatcha' doin'? "

Jordan opened the door to his room and chuckled " Well, Charlotte. Your dear older brother's in a band! "

Charlotte grinned in excitement " You're in a band?! Like those music people who sing songs on stage? "

" Yep! Me and my friends decided to create one of our own. We're about to go and practice. " he said, opening his closet and taking out his beloved bass guitar.

Charlotte clasped her hands together " Can I come, Jordan? Oh, please? I wanna see you guys perform! Please? Can I? " she pleaded.

Jordan thought about it for a moment. He hadn't spent time with Charlotte in a while...and it would be nice to see her bond with his friends. So why not?

Jordan smiled at her " Sure! Go get dressed, I'll meet you at the door. "

Charlotte squealed in joy and ran out of his room. Jordan giggled and walked down the stairs to the door.

He stared at the back of his father's head. No...not staring. _Glaring._

 _Does he even care? All he ever does is just sit around watching " Food Network ". He barely pays attention to-_

" Jordan! I'm ready! "

Jordan was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his little sister.

Charlotte was now in a pink and blue sundress with peach colored sandals. She looked cute with her long, curly brown hair sticking up everywhere.

Jordan smoothed down her hair a bit and smiled " There. Let's go. " he said, opening the door.

Charlotte turned to her father and waved " Daddy, I'm gonna go hang out with Jordan and his friends! We'll see ya' later! We love you! " she said cheerfully.

Roger turned around and slightly smiled " Have fun, you two... " he muttered before turning around, setting his eyes on the TV.

Jordan's nostrils flared but he bit back any retorts that was rising up inside of him and grabbed Charlotte's hand, walking out the door.

* * *

" So, Jordy! What songs are you guys gonna be singing? " Charlotte asked, staring up at her brother as they walked down the neighborhood.

Jordan shrugged and put the strap of his bass around his shoulder " I dunno... I guess we'll figure that out soon. Anyway, how're you? I haven't been spending time with you lately " he said, looking down at his tiny sister.

Charlotte smiled " Oh, it's fine! I've been doing great! I learned how to twist the hair on my doll! " she said full of pride.

Jordan chuckled " Really? I'd like to see when I get the chance! "

" I'd love to show- "

Charlotte suddenly broke off as violent coughs ripped through her tiny body. Jordan stopped in his tracks and knelt down.

" Whoa, you okay? That was some cough you just had. " he said in concern.

Charlotte breathed in and out for a moment then smiled up at her brother " I think some spit went the wrong way. I'm fine! "

Jordan smiled and sighed " Come on, up on my shoulders. "

Jordan picked his little sister up and set her on his shoulders. Charlotte giggled as she took his cap off and set it on her head despite it covering her eyes.

" Charlotte, I'm gonna need my hat back when we get to Elijah's house, okay? "

" But it's a perfect fit! "

Jordan rolled his eyes in amusement as the two siblings walked down the street. It only took about 2 more minutes before they reached Elijah's house.

Elijah's open garage door showed Stevie propping his head on his hand, grumbling.

Charlotte perked up when she saw him and she managed to jump of Jordan's shoulders and run to him.

" Stevie! " she cried, her arms open.

Stevie barely had time to look up when a small pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

" Oof! "

" Did you miss me? Cause' I sure missed you! "

Stevie looked up at Jordan " You brought small child? " he asked, nervously patting Charlotte's back.

Jordan took his bass from around his shoulders and nodded " She asked. And her name's Charlotte! "

Charlotte let go of Stevie and gazed around the garage " It sure is stinky in here... " she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jordan looked over at Stevie " Did Damon or Elijah come yet? "

Stevie shook his head " Damon didn't come back yet. I don't know _what_ Elijah's doing up there! You think he'd be the first one back since it's his house we're at! " he said, folding his arms.

Jordan face-palmed " He's probably doing something stupid up there- "

" Hey! Guys! "

Jordan and Stevie turned around to see Damon pulling his drum set in a wagon.

" Help me out here, will ya'? " he asked, breathing heavily.

Jordan and Stevie hurried over and pulled the wagon with Damon.

Charlotte gazed at the drum set in wonder. Giggling, she flicked one of the cymbals.

" Is this yours? " she asked, looking up at Damon.

Damon smiled down at her and nodded " Yep! It's quite a sight, huh? You like it? "

Charlotte nodded " Uh-huh! It's pretty cool. " she said, circling the drum set.

Damon turned his head to Jordan, smiling " Jordan, she's _adorable!_ How come you don't bring her often? "

Jordan shrugged " I just... never really thought of it. " he said.

Suddenly, Elijah came into the garage carrying his electric guitar and a bunch of snacks.

" Okay, guys! I brought us a little something to snack on while we're practicing-"

He broke off as he caught Charlotte's gaze. He widened his eyes and the snacks slipped out of his hand.

" Jordan! You didn't say you were bringing _her!_ What's the big idea, man?! " he said, walking towards Jordan.

Charlotte got up and ran behind Jordan, clearly frightened by Elijah's outburst.

" Jordan, he's a bully! " she cried.

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Elijah " Come on, Elijah. She was bored and-and she asked if she could watch us practice. Give her a break, dude. " he said, resting a comforting hand on Charlotte's head.

Elijah sighed and looked down at Charlotte, who shrank under his gaze.

" He's gonna bully me! He will! " Charlotte cried, pulling on Jordan's pants leg.

Elijah smirked and knelt down " Come on, you don't have to be afraid of me! I'm just your uncle Elijah! " he teased.

Jordan shuddered at the name and nudged Charlotte from behind him " Go on. Say hello.

Charlotte fiddled with her fingers as she looked at Elijah " Tell me... are you a bully? "

Elijah smirked " I can have my moments " he snickered. " But it's really Damon you gotta watch out for! He's the biggest bully _anyone_ could ever imagine- "

Damon slapped the back of his head, causing him to fall forward.

" I am not, you little punk! " he yelled.

Stevie rolled his eyes and stood up " Okay, look! Are we gonna practice or not? " he said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jordan smiled and nodded " We sure are! "

He picked up his bass and put the strap around his neck. Damon sat on a box in front of his drum set and twirled the drumsticks in his hands. Elijah plugged his electric guitar into the amp. Stevie stood at the front, sweating and blushing.

Damon looked at Jordan " Hold up! We didn't even talk about the song we were gonna practice on! "

Jordan shrugged " Guess we'll have to improvise. People do it all the time. "

Stevie turned around and whispered something in Elijah's ear.

Elijah suddenly grew a grin and nodded " Good choice... ".

He turned around and whispered to Damon and Jordan, who both nodded in agreement.

Elijah breathed in deeply before strumming his electric guitar smoothly.

Stevie inhaled and exhaled before finally mustering up the courage to show the world his vocal chords.

 _La da da da da,_

 _I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

 _La da da da da,_

 _I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

 _I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,_

 _I'm gonna..._

Stevie broke off and shuddered at those lyrics. He quickly turned around, blushing " Guys, this was a bad choice! Can I choose another song? "

Jordan smiled and shook his head " Nah, man! You're doing great! Keep going, keep going! " he encouraged.

Stevie sighed and nodded. He breathed deeply before continuing.

 _Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

 _Is that what you want me to do?_

 _Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

 _Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

 _Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

 _Am I not sweet enough for you?_

 _Is that why you always avoid me?_

 _That must be such an inconvenience to you, well_

 _I'm just your problem,_

 _I'm just your problem,_

 _It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

 _I'm just your problem_

 _Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

 _I'm sorry that I exist_

 _I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_

 _But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

 _Why do I want to? Why do I want to..._.

Stevie let out a huge breathe and wiped his forehead. He looked back at his friends and smiled nervously " H-how'd I do? "

Jordan, Damon, Elijah and even Charlotte just stared back at him with shocked expressions.

Stevie gulped and ran his fingers through his hair " It was bad, wasn't it? " he said, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

However, his eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of clapping. He looked up and saw that his friends were cheering for him!

" That was amazing! " Jordan cheered, wrapping an arm around Stevie's shoulders.

Stevie blushed and waved his hand " No, it wasn't that great... "

Elijah stepped forward and put his hands on Stevie's shoulders " I do not approve of your humble modesty. Face the fact that your just about the best singer in San Francisco! " he said, slightly shaking Stevie.

Stevie widened his eyes at his brash friend's words " Elijah- "

" That is until some other person surpasses you in singing... which just might happen. " Elijah continued.

Stevie narrowed his eyes " Gee, thanks... " he said sarcastically.

Charlotte clapped and cheered in joy " You sing great, Stevie! Your the best singer I've ever heard! "

Stevie smiled down at her and ruffled her hair " Aw, thanks Charlotte. "

Charlotte blushed and giggled, hiding her face behind her thick curls

Damon chuckled in amusement " I think that was a great first practice for the start of a promising band! And in celebration of Stevie's amazing performance, I'd say we go to that hockey game tomorrow down at San Francisco Hockey Stadium! You gotta love hockey! " he said cheerfully **(3)**

Jordan nodded " I could use a good hockey game. "

The others nodded in agreement.

Damon put up a thumbs-up " Great! I'll ask my mom if she could drop us off there. "

" That'd be great! " Jordan said, smiling.

Jordan looked up at the clock hanging up in the garage and sighed " We'd better be getting home. Practice was real fun, guys! How bout' we meet up again day after tomorrow? "

The 3 boys nodded in agreement.

Jordan put the strap of his bass around his neck and took Charlotte's hand " I'll see you guys tomorrow! "

With a friendly wave, Jordan and Charlotte walked out Elijah's garage and headed home.

* * *

Jordan cracked open the door and peeked inside. Only the TV light was shown and a figure hunched over on the couch.

 **NOTE: Mention of drinking up ahead! Nothing aggressive though.**

Jordan quietly pulled Charlotte in and knelt down " Wait for me upstairs... " he whispered.

Charlotte nodded and ran upstairs, glancing at her father doing so.

Jordan rested his bass on the door and walked toward his father, staring down at him in slight disgust.

Glass bottles were scattered around the floor and small stains were visible on the floor.

Jordan sighed, picked up the remote and turned the TV off. He set the remote down and gently shook his father.

" Dad? Dad, wake up... "

Roger moaned and gently held Jordan's hand " Katherine... " he whispered.

Jordan widened his eyes and snatched his hand away out of shock. He breathed deeply before shaking his father again.

" Dad, it's me... Jordan. " he said.

Roger slightly opened his eyes and looked up at Jordan " Oh... Jordan... When did you get home? "

" Me and Charlotte just came back... "

Roger sighed and closed his eyes again " That's... good... "

Jordan gently nudged him before he could drift off again " Dad, if you're gonna go to sleep at least do it in your room... "

Roger groggily sat up and held his head " Okay... "

Jordan lifted his father's arm and placed it around his shoulders, carefully helping him up.

Jordan and Roger slowly walked up the stairs into Roger's room.

Jordan gently laid his father on the bed and threw the covers on him.

He carefully shut the door and walked downstairs again, getting a trash bag on the way.

Grumbling, Jordan gathered up the bottles, placed them in the bag and took it outside in the trash bin.

As he trudged back inside his house, Charlotte peeked outside the door.

" Jordan, is Daddy okay? "she asked, worry clear in her voice.

Jordan took her hand and led her upstairs " He's fine... He was just tired. " he muttered.

Charlotte looked down and tried to think of a new topic. Clearly Jordan didn't feel like talking about their dad.

" So...ummm... Are you excited for the hockey game tomorrow? " Charlotte asked, smiling up at Jordan.

Jordan shrugged " Yeah, sort of... "

Charlotte's smile faded. That didn't help Jordan at all.

" Look, why don't we both go to bed? If we're gonna go to the hockey game tomorrow, we gotta be as perky as can be. So... off you go. " he said, nudging her towards her room.

Charlotte nodded and waved at him " Goodnight, Jordan... "

Jordan slightly smiled and waved back " Night... "

With that, Charlotte blew a kiss at him and shut her door.

Jordan smiled and walked into his own room, shutting his own door and attempting to trap the dark thoughts outside.

* * *

Jordan woke up to someone gently nudging his shoulder. He grumbled and pulled the covers closer to his body.

" Go away... "

Charlotte huffed and nudged him harder " Jordan! Get up! The hockey game is today! Damon called and he told me to tell you that he, his mom, and his friends will be here at 9:00! "

Jordan bolted upwards and looked at his clock. It read 8:55

Jordan groaned and jumped out of bed, frantically throwing his wardrobe open.

" Come on, Charlotte! How come you didn't wake me up earlier? "

Charlotte folded her arms and glared at him " It's not _my_ fault you overslept! "

Jordan took out his black and blue striped jacket and the shorts that matched it.

He turned to his sister " Get out! I don't want you to see me change clothes! "

Charlotte put her hands and backed out of his room " Okay, okay... "

As soon as the door closed, Jordan quickly threw off his pajamas and got dressed in the clothes he picked out for himself.

Grabbing his cap, he ran out of his bedroom into the living room, where Charlotte was waiting by the door.

Jordan looked around the living room and kitchen " Where's Dad? " he asked.

Charlotte looked up at him " He went out. I told him we were going with your friends to the hockey game, so we knows where we'll be. "

Jordan nodded and sighed. He walked toward the refrigerator and took out his water bottle.

" Charlotte, you wanna bring anything with you? "

Charlotte shook her head.

Jordan shrugged " Okay... Don't come crying to me saying that you're hungry. "

Charlotte waved her hand at him " I'm sure Damon's mom will buy us something. Like hot dogs! They sell those at the stadium, right? "

Jordan unlocked the door and opened it, motioning to Charlotte to follow him.

" They change the food they sell every week, Charlotte. Who knows what they might be selling today? Corn dogs, fries, tacos, all the stuff that will make you fat... " he teased as he locked the door with the spare key and hid it in the flower pot outside.

Charlotte giggled " You're funny, Jordan! "

Jordan smiled in amusement and checked his watch. 9:05.

" They should've been here by now... The game starts at 9:30... " he mumbled, tapping his foot impatiently.

Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Damon's mother's red van pulled up in front of the 2 siblings. A car window rolled down, revealing Elijah.

" Sorry to keep ya' waitin', dude! " he said, grinning.

Damon's mother smiled at Jordan and Charlotte " Hop in, you two! We wanna get tickets and find nice places to sit before all of them are sold out and taken! ".

Jordan opened the car door and looked inside. Stevie and Elijah were already seated, saving him a space. There was no place for Charlotte to sit.

Jordan picked up Charlotte and climbed in the car, quickly handing her over to Elijah.

" Hold her for a sec. "

Elijah widened his eyes but took the 5 year old in his arms.

Jordan closed the car door and did a thumbs-up at Damon's mother " We're ready, Mrs. Jackson! "

Mrs. Jackson smiled at him through the mirror and started the van, driving off from their neighborhood.

Elijah quickly handed Charlotte over to Jordan, acting as if he had been holding his breath the whole time.

Jordan placed Charlotte on his lap and looked over at Elijah " What's up with you? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck and nervously smiled " I never held a kid that small before... "

Stevie leaned forward to look at Jordan " He's afraid he'll drop them. " he said, flashing Elijah a smirk.

Elijah turned on him " Am not! They're just so small, you'd think that they can slip out of your hands! " he yelled.

" Exactly. You're afraid of dropping them. "

" Shut up! "

" What? It's the obvious truth. No need to get so defensive... "

" You'll be "defensive" right after I pummel your butt-! "

Damon peeked over the passenger's seat " Will you two give it a rest? You guys are acting like immature five year olds! "

Mrs. Jackson shot her son a disapproving look " Damon! "

" Well, it's true! " he said, looking back at his mother.

Charlotte whispered into Jordan's ear " Are they always this crazy? "

Looking back at her, Jordan nodded solemnly.

Charlotte shuddered and continued to look out the window, trying to drown out Stevie and Elijah's arguing.

" You creep! "

" Why are you calling _me_ a creep? I'm not the one who doesn't freak out just for holding a five year old girl. "

" WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! "

" Boys! "

The 2 bickering boys looked at Mrs. Jackson.

" We're here! " she said, smiling.

All the kids looked out their windows to see San Francisco Hockey Stadium appearing up ahead.

" We're here! " Charlotte cheered.

Mrs. Jackson parked the van and got out of the car, grabbing her purse and car keys.

Damon got out of the passenger's seat and opened the door on Stevie's side of the car.

Stevie hopped out but as Elijah was coming out the same way, he shut the door on his face, snickering.

Elijah snatched open the door, glaring icy daggers at Stevie, who shrugged his shoulders.

Jordan opened his side of the car and let Charlotte hop out first before hopping out himself, grabbing his water bottle before shutting the door.

Mrs. Jackson looked at the kids she was watching over " Everybody ready? "

They all nodded.

Mrs. Jackson smiled and clapped her hands together "Alrighty then! Let's get going! " she beamed.

The group of 6 crossed the street and walked inside the doors of San Francisco Hockey Stadium.

Mrs. Jackson walked towards the ticket booth and looked at the kids " You kids go on ahead. I'll buy the tickets. "

With a nod from each of them, the kids ran off to find seats.

Elijah pointed to the front bleachers " Here! This'll be a great place to sit! "

Stevie shook his head and pointed to the bleachers at the top " No, the bleachers at the top is the best place to sit! "

" What? But when we sit on the front bleachers, we'll get a closer view at the game! "

" True, but at the same time, it'll be hard to capture the moments of the game. The top bleachers capture everything! "

Damon got in between them " Children, children! How bout' we sit where the _middle_ bleachers are? "

Elijah and Stevie glared at each other before dashing up the stands, fighting for the best place.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Jordan " You comin'? " he asked.

Jordan turned to him " Just a sec. "

Damon nodded and took Charlotte's hand, helping her climb up the stairs.

Jordan gazed at the young hockey players as they skated on the ice. It was the San Francisco Foghorns up against the Wyoming Sea Lions.

Jordan slightly chuckled in amusement. The Sea Lions must think that "Foghorns" is a terrible name for a hockey team.

He was about to follow his friends when he felt someone roughly bump into him from behind, knocking his water bottle from his hands.

" Oh! Uh, sorry... " the voice said.

Jordan turned around and was about to thank the person and take his water bottle when he stopped, his eyes widening and his mouth gaping.

There. In front of him... was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his 12 years of life...

* * *

The Emotions stared at the monitor in awe. Joy's eyes were practically star shaped, Sadness had to clean his glasses for a moment to make sure the scene we was seeing was true, Disgust was fanning himself with his cap, Anger's head was heating up, and Fear was jotting down descriptions of the girl they were seeing before their eyes.

The Emotions let out a dreamy sigh in unison. This was just about _the_ most beautiful girl the world had to offer. Even in the buff hockey suit she was in, it couldn't hide the beauty shining off of her.

Suddenly, Fear widened his eyes in horror " Guys? This is a girl, _right?_ "

The other emotions widened their eyes in realization. They'd never exactly met any other girl other than Charlotte, and she was their sister! "

Joy gasped and covered his mouth " There's a girl in front of us... "

Fear screamed in horror and ran to an emergency hatch. He grabbed the hammer, broke the glass and slammed his hand on the red button.

A red light flashed through Headquarters blaring " GIRL. GIRL. GIRL. GIRL. "

The whole Headquarters erupted in panic. The Emotions were screaming their hearts out, crashing into each other, tripping over things, all kinds of chaos was happening.

Sadness flopped on the floor, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Disgust was still fanning himself with his cap, Anger was banging his head against the wall, and Fear was hugging himself and wailing.

Joy, however, had pulled himself together and was staring at the monitor. Where did the girl go?

Joy clenched clumps of his hair and turned to his comrades " Guys! The girl! She's _gone!_ "

The panicking emotions stopped panicking at once and ran to the console, staring at the monitor.

Disgust face-palmed " Someone _please_ tell me that someone was controlling Jordan... "

No one answered.

Disgust groaned loudly and banged his head " UGH! That means we probably stared at her! Like an idiot! Like some...some... _idiot!_ "

Sadness' lip trembled as he looked up at the monitor with big eyes " She was so beautiful... Like... a ray of sunshine... Now, we may never *sniff* see her again! " he burst into tears, leaning on to Disgust.

Disgust pushed him off and Sadness face planted on the floor, still sobbing.

Joy was about to fall on the floor himself when he remembered she was wearing a hockey suit.

" Wait a sec! She was wearing a hockey suit! "

Disgust looked at him " Yeah, a very ugly one too. It totally didn't fit with a girl with a beautiful face like her's. "

Anger folded his arms and pouted " So _what_ if she was wearing a hockey suit? "

Joy internally face-palmed " _SO_ she must be playing in the hockey game! "

The 4 other emotions widened their eyes in hope. They had a chance to see her again after all!

Disgust pushed Joy to the console " Well? Make Jordan _do_ something! "

Fear pressed a button on the console " What if she thinks we're weird? What if she tries to avoid us? " he worried.

Disgust slapped his hand to his face and slammed his hand on a button on the console.

" SNAP JORDAN OUT OF IT! "

* * *

Jordan slightly shook his discombobulated head and held it.

He ran to the hockey rink door and peeked inside. He couldn't see her! There were a ton of girls on the Foghorns' team, he couldn't make out the angel he just saw.

" Jordan! "

Jordan didn't take his sights of the hockey rink as he tried to find the girl he just met.

" Jordan! Hey! "

He felt a hand turn him around and grab his shoulders.

Damon stared at him, concern clear on his face " Jordan! Are you okay? We've been waiting for you for, like, forever! What are you even doing? "

Jordan turned his head to the hockey rink " I... I have to find her... " he whispered.

Damon let go of his shoulders and widened his eyes " _Her?_ If you're talking about Charlotte, she's up there with us- "

Jordan whirled his head around and grabbed Damon's shoulders " _No! Not Charlotte!_ I'm not talking about Charlotte! "

Damon grabbed Jordan's arms and took them off his shoulders " Then _who_ are you talking about? "

" The girl I just met! W-well, I didn't really _meet_ her, she just bumped into me- but you get what I'm saying, right?! "

Damon stared at him until a smirk appeared on his face " Should I be concerned about this? "

" DAMON, I'M SERIOUS! "

Damon laughed and held his stomach " Hahaha! Jordan, calm down! I'm sure you'll see this mystery girl again- "

Jordan gripped Damon's shirt " Damon, you have to help me find her! She was in a hockey suit playing for the Foghorns. Please, Damon! _Please!_ " he pleaded.

Damon stepped back a little " Jordan, buddy, calm down. You're on the verge of acting like a yandere... "

Jordan turned back to the hockey rink. He just wanted to see her again...

Damon held in a snicker and put a hand on Jordan's shoulder " Don't worry, Jordan. I think you'll be able to see her from up on the bleachers " he said, pulling Jordan away from the hockey rink.

Jordan reluctantly nodded and followed Damon to where the others were sitting.

Stevie turned his head to Jordan " What were you doing down there? You looked like you saw a ghost or something... "

Damon wrapped an arm around Jordan's sagging shoulders " Jordan here met a mystery girl. " he said, smirking.

Elijah bolted upwards from his seat " WHAT? Bu-but how? When? _WHY?_ I'm always the one flirting and talking about girls! How come Jordan gets to hook up with one before _me?!_ "

Jordan looked up at him " We didn't hook up, Elijah... She just bumped into me and I just stared at her, " Jordan angrily hit himself on the head " Ugh! I probably looked so stupid! "

Charlotte giggled at her brother " Oh, Jordan, I bet she thought you looked cute! "

Jordan looked up at her and did a hopeful smile " Y-you really think so? "

Charlotte shrugged " Not really. I just wanna cheer you up. "

Jordan hung his head and sighed.

" Aw, come on Jordan. Don't get so bent out of shape. We'll help you look for her after the game is over. " Stevie said out of sympathy.

Jordan nodded and sat down next to Elijah, who lightly punched his shoulder " I'll teach ya' everything you need to know about girls. I'm the best person to go to! "

Jordan slightly smiled and continued to watch the game, keeping an eye out for shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a face as sweet as an angel's.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the game ended 12-10. The San Francisco Foghorns had won.

People started to rise up from their seats and gather up their belongings. Jordan grabbed Damon's arm, who grabbed Stevie's arm, who grabbed Elijah's arm **(4)** and ran down to the hockey rink.

Jordan looked around the stadium. Stevie turned his head to him " Jordan, what did she look like? "

" Beautiful! " Jordan said, grinning like an idiot.

Stevie rolled his eyes " More details, please? "

" Kay'... She had blue eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair, like Elijah's... and... that's all I remember... "

Elijah face-palmed " Ya' think you'd bask in her beauty and remember more than that! "

Charlotte tugged Jordan's jacket " Jordan! "

Jordan looked down " Not now, Charlotte. I'm in a crisis here! "

" But Jordan- "

" Charlotte, if you want another corn dog just ask Mrs. Jackson. "

" BUT I SEE YOUR MYSTERY GIRL! " Charlotte screamed.

Jordan's eyes perked up " Where?! "

Charlotte pointed to a figure with the exact same descriptions Jordan said leaving out of the stadium.

Jordan gripped his hair " Oh my god! She's leaving! " he yelled before taking off after her, his friends and Charlotte on his heels.

Mrs. Jackson widened her eyes and ran after them " Children! Hold on a sec! "

Jordan pushed open the doors and looked around the parking lot. The girl was no where to be seen.

" Aw, man... " Jordan said, hanging his head.

Elijah rested his hands behind his head " Welp! Can't really do anything about it... "

Mrs. Jackson finally caught with them, breathing heavily " Kids! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You- you can't just run off like that! " she said with a hand over her chest.

Damon sheepishly smiled " Sorry, Mom... "

Mrs. Jackson lightly smiled " Well, we'd better get going. "

With that, they walked to the parked van and filed in. Mrs. Jackson started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off.

Elijah lightly poked Jordan, who was staring out the window.

" You good, bro? " he asked.

Jordan shrugged. He wasn't really thinking about how he felt right now...

He was thinking of the girl who's beauty couldn't be hidden from a buff hockey suit.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! \\(^.^)/**

 **I had too much fun writing this! You have no idea! A lot has happened in this chapter and I thought you cupcakes deserved to have such a long chapter because of how long I haven't updated...**

 **SO! Explaining time!**

 **(1)- I have nothing against those 2 bands. I just thought Joy would say something like that.**

 **(2)- It was the only thing I could come up with. Besides, I needed something with winners in it. Got something planned for it ;)**

 **(3)- Oh, it's coming! You probably already know what it was though... But it was coming!**

 **(4)- I just had to :D I like it when cartoons do that.**

 **The Emotions will have more focusing next chapter. Speaking of which, it may take me a while... I start school back next Monday ( CURSES! )**

 **But, yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this :) I wanted Jordan and Charlotte to have some more brotherly-sisterly love.**

 **Disney4Lyfe shall see you cupcakes once more!**

 **Oh, and if anyone can get the show reference when Charlotte was fretting and asking if Elijah was a bully, they get a cookie! (\\(^.^)/)**


	11. I'm sorry

**On Hold**

 **I've lost motivation for this story... I'm very sorry. I'm not permanently closing it but just thought I'd let you guys know. I've created a Quotev account about 5 months ago and I have to say, I love it so much better than . If you want, you can check out that account and look at my stories there.**

 **Just look up "LeviHeichou" or "SenpaiHeichou". You'll see a profile picture with a chibi version of Levi and Eren.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry. I don't like this story anymore because of my writing style, which has changed very well, and I may do the whole thing over. I'm not permanently shutting the whole story down but... Yeah... Hopefully I get some motivation next year.**

 **Thank you for all your support and reads and favs and reviews, everything! I love you all and hopefully I'll see you soon!**

 **Disney4Lyfe, signing out.**


End file.
